To Fly Without Wings
by CaptainKaos
Summary: Zweiter Teil von Batsutousais Trilogie! Die Liebe zwischen Tom und Harry gedeiht, was aber passiert, wenn die beiden von zwei Engeln gesehen werden?


--- --- ---

1997, Himmel

„Warum ist er immer noch hier?", spie Sirius Black aus, als der Dämonenlord Harry Potter in die göttliche Empfangskammer führte.

„Weil ich ihn darum gebeten habe", gab Harry kalt zurück und stellte sich beinahe in schützender Art vor Voldemort. „Und nur Gott kann ihn rausschmeißen, also warum hältst du nicht einfach die Klappe, Siri?"

„Harry!" Lily starrte ihren Sohn geschockt hat. Sie hatte gerade erst zusammen mit dem derzeitigen Gott, Albus Dumbledore, den Raum betreten.

Dumbledore nickte dem Dämonenlord und dem jungen Engel, der diesen vor den finsteren Blicken seiner Familie beschützte, zu. „Harry, willkommen zurück."

Voldemorts Lippen verzogen sich zu einem kalten Lächeln. „Wirst du alt, Dumbledore?"

„Vielleicht", stimmte Dumbledore zu, bevor einer der Engel was sagen konnte. „Bist du hier fertig, Tom?"

Voldemort verzog seine Lippen und wechselte einen Blick mit Harry. Der junge Engel schien zu verstehen. „Ich werde schreiben. Das schwöre ich."

„Dann werden wir auf deine Briefe warten", stimmte der Dämonenlord zu, bevor er sich umdrehte und aus der Kammer stolzierte. Die beiden hatten sich bereits verabschiedet.

Harrys Augen folgten der verschwindenden Gestalt traurig. /Ich sollte mich daran erinnern, dass ich ihn bald besuchen gehe…/

Dumbledore runzelte die Stirn, als der junge Engel seine Flügel hängen ließ. Diese Freundschaft, wenn es das war, verhieß nichts Gutes. Das musste geregelt werden.

--- --- ---

August 2003, Himmel

„Die Sünden eines Dämonen werden als normal angesehen. Die Sünden der Menschen zwingen sie in die Hölle. Die Sünden eines Engels werden mit Fallen bestraft. Allerdings wird dieser spezielle Engel nicht so bestraft. Er schlug vor, einen anderen Engel, der gesündigt hatte, ein Leben als Mensch führen zu lassen. Er sollte das gleiche erleiden. Wer ist dafür?"

„AYE!" Eine stürmische Welle von Stimmen erhob sich gegen den jungen Engel.

„Wer dagegen?"

„Nay!", riefen vier Stimmen heraus.

Dumbledore drehte sich zu dem angeklagten Engel mit einem verfolgten Blick. /Wenn sie es nur nicht herausgefunden hätten…/, dachte er bedauernd, als Harry ihm in stummen Verständnis entgegensah. Der Große Gott hob seine Hand und legte sie gegen Harrys Kopf. „Ich, der Große Gott Albus Dumbledore, sperre dein engelhaftes Selbst in dir ein und verurteile dich hiermit zu einem Leben auf der Erde."

Harrys Augen schlossen sich traurig, als er seine Flügel verschwinden fühlte. Wenn nur Ron und Bill ihm letzte Woche nicht gefolgt wären, als er Voldemort besuchte. Wenn sie nur den Kuss nicht gesehen hätten. Wenn sie nur lange genug für eine Erklärung geblieben wären. Wenn er Albus nur rechtzeitig gewarnt hätte. /Es ist keine Zeit für Bedauern, Potter!/, sagte er sich in seinem Kopf. /'Wenn nurs' bringen dich nirgendwohin und du fühlst dich nur noch schlechter. Albus hatte versprochen, dich zurückzubringen. Und die Menschenwelt kann nicht so schlecht sein./

„Ronald und William Weasley als seine Ankläger haben nun die Pflicht, diesen Menschen zu seinem neuen Zuhause zu bringen", brach Dumbledores Stimme durch Harrys harte Gedanken. Harry wusste, dass der derzeitige Gott genauso sauer über diese Entwicklungen war wie er selbst und der derzeitige Dämonenlord stinksauer sein würde, wenn das Wort ihn endlich erreichte.

Harry erlaubte, dass er von seinen ehemaligen Freunden aus der Anhörkammer gebracht wurde, sein Kopf gesenkt, um den Ärger zu verstecken. Es würde nicht gut sein, wenn die anderen noch einen Punkt gegen ihn hätten.

--- --- ---

Einen kurzes Hochströmen später befanden sich die zwei Engel und ihr ehemaliger Freund vor einem normal aussehenden Haus. Die Flügel versteckt, klopften die Engel kalt gegen die Tür, beide hielten ihren Gefangen fest in ihrem Griff.

Die Tür öffnete sich, um eine blonde Frau mit unglaublich langem Nacken zu zeigen. Sie lächelte den jungen Mann zwischen den beiden Engeln an. „Harry, Kind, komm rein, komm rein!"

Harry blinzelte die Frau geschockt hat. „Tante Petunia?", murmelte er, als seine Wächter ihn losließen. Er hatte seine Tante nicht mehr gesehen, seit er fünf war. Seine Mutter hatte ihm mal gesagt, dass Petunia den Himmel verlassen hatte, weil sie sich in einen Menschen verliebt hatte.

„Ja." Petunia lächelte. „Ich bin so froh, dass du mich noch erkennst. Los, rein." Sie trat zurück und erlaubte ihrem Neffen einzutreten, obwohl der Blick, den sie den beiden Engeln zuwarf, deutlich sagte, dass die beiden nicht willkommen sind.

Harry folgte seiner Tante in eine mittelgroße Küche und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl, bevor sie anfing, sich um das Essen zu kümmern. Er lächelte ihren Rücken an und sagte das erste, was ihm durch den Sinn kam. „Albus hat mir nicht gesagt, dass er mich hierher schickt."

Petunia lächelte. „Nein, würde er nicht, denke ich." Sie zog an einer Locke ihres Haares. „Wir müssen dir ein paar menschliche Sachen besorgen, aber du solltest eigentlich gut hierein passen. Gott hat mir in seiner Nachricht erzählt, dass du die Menschen gern magst und dich eigentlich gut eingewöhnen solltest."

„Ja. Muss ich von dir haben", zog Harry sie auf und lehnte sich zurück. „Wie geht es dir?"

„Gut genug." Petunia seufzte auf, als sie einen Teller und eine Tasse vor ihren Neffen stellte, bevor sie sich selbst mit ihrem Mittagessen setzte.

Harry legte den Kopf zu Seite und betrachtete sich seine Tante genau. Sie sah müde aus, als wenn das menschliche Leben sie langsam runterzog. Sie hatte Falten auf ihrem Gesicht, die nichts mit Lachen zu tun hatten und das hatte Harry nur bei den ältesten Engeln jemals gesehen. „Du siehst müde aus. Geht es dir nicht gut?", fragte Harry besorgt und ignorierte ihr Essen.

Petunia lächelte traurig. „Mein Ehemann, Vernon, hat mit dem Trinken angefangen. Du musst sehr, sehr vorsichtig bei ihm sein."

Harry nickte leicht und machte sich eine Notiz. „Mum sagte, du hast einen Sohn?"

„Dudley", stimmte Petunia zu und ihr Gesicht erhellte sich. „Ich hoffe, ihr beide werdet euch verstehen."

„Hat er Flügel?", fragte Harry milde und piekste sein Sandwich.

Petunias Lächeln wurde noch breiter. „Nein, er ist ein Mensch durch und durch." Sie trank ein Schluck Wasser. „Wie geht es deinen Eltern?"

Harrys Ausdruck verfinsterte sich. „Sie wurden letzten Oktober in einem Cheruben Aufstand ermordet."

„Oh!" Petunias Augen weiteten sich geschockt. „Harry, es tut mir leid! Ich hatte keine Ahnung!"

Harry winkte die Entschuldigung weg. „Ich weiß. Es ist okay. Ich hätte dich früher besuchen müssen, um es dir zu sagen. Ich muss mich entschuldigen."

„Du hattest eine Menge in deinem Kopf", erwiderte Petunia fest.

Harry dachte an das Training, das er durchmachen musste und das konstante Davonschleichen, um Voldemort zu sehen und nickte. „Ja."

Petunia verzog ihre Lippen. „Du wirst das nicht essen, oder?", fragte sie sanft.

Harry zog seine Hand von dem verunstalteten Bolognesesandwich weg. „Ich denke nicht."

Die Frau lächelte und stand auf. „Dann komm. Gucken wir mal, ob wir was zum Anziehen für dich finden unter Dudleys alten Klamotten."

Harry stand auf und folgte ihr auf den Dachboden, wo sie vor einem Stapel staubiger, alter Kisten hielten. „Wie alt ist das Zeug?", fragte der junge Mann, bevor er niesen musste.

Petunia gluckste und reichte ihrem Neffen ein Taschentuch. „Wir hatten nicht wirklich die Chance, was davon wegzuschmeißen in den letzten Jahren, fürchte ich." Sie machte eine Kiste auf, wo ‚1996' draufstand. „Das sollte passen."

Harry beobachte sie amüsiert, als seine Tante eine alte Jeans aus der Kiste zog, wo zwei von ihm rein passten. „Ich nehme an, mein Cousin ist nicht so dünn wie ich?"

Petunia sah ihn gespielt böse an. „Er hat große Knochen", sagte sie zur Verteidigung ihres Sohnes.

Harry gluckste. „Er hat es von Onkel Vernons Seite, vermute ich."

„Ja." Petunia lächelte und wühlte weiter durch die Kiste. „Also, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, dass ich frage - was für eine grausame Sünde hast du begangen, dass du alle außer Gott und ein paar Engel gegen dich hast?"

Harry seufzte auf und setzte sich mitten auf den Boden, seine Robe flog sanft um ihn und der Wind hob eine Staubwolke auf. „Ich habe mich in einen Dämon verliebt."

Petunia warf ihrem Neffen einen schrägen Blick zu. „Und wie im Namen des Großen Gottes hast du das geschafft? Ich dachte, Engel und Dämonen werden immer noch voneinander fern gehalten."

„Ich wurde eines Tages aus dem Himmel gestoßen und ein Dämon fing mich hier auf der Erde. Er hat mich mit in die Hölle genommen und ich bin eine Weile da geblieben", erklärte Harry ruhig.

„Und hast dich verliebt." Petunia seufzte. „Na ja, ich kann dich wohl kaum kritisieren, da ich das gleiche getan habe. Aber…" Sie warf ihrem Neffen einen scharfen Blick zu, der Harry rumrutschen ließ. „Er behandelt dich besser gut oder ich werde ein langes Gespräch mit ihm führen."

Harry wusste nicht, ob er amüsiert sein sollte, bei dem Gedanken, wie seine Tante sich mit dem Dämonenlord persönlich anlegte oder geschockt, weil sie wusste, welches Geschlecht er vorzog. Er beschloss, sich um seinen Schock zu kümmern. „Woher wusstest du, dass ich schwul bin?", fragte er schließlich.

Petunia lächelte. „Kind, ich wusste, dass du schwul bist von dem Tag an, wo ich Lily geholfen habe, dich zur Welt zu bringen. Es stand in deiner Aura geschrieben."

Harry nickte abwesend. Er wusste, dass seine Tante ein Aurenleser war, was ein seltenes Geschenk in der Evans-Familie war, aber er wusste nicht, dass sich die Sexualität in der Aura zeigte. Er selbst hatte eine schwache Fähigkeit, Auren zu sehen, aber er musste sich richtig darauf konzentrieren und hatte das nicht bemerkt, bis er vor vier Jahren mit Gott zu trainieren begonnen hatte.

Petunia legte die Jeans, einen abgenutzten Gürtel und ein riesiges Shirt in Harrys Schoß. „Geh dich umziehen, hm? Ich verspreche dir, dass wir dir ein paar neue Sachen später besorgen."

Harry lächelte seine Tante an und ließ sich von ihr hochziehen. „Was soll ich machen, während ich hier bin? Ich sollte helfen, für meine Sachen zu bezahlen…"

Petunia schüttelte mit einem leichten Lächeln ihren Kopf. „Also du bist definitiv ein Engel", meinte sie. Harry piekste sie in die Seite und beide lachten, bevor sie fort fuhr, diesmal mit ernster Stimme. „Du hast gute Noten in Geschichte, oder?"

Harry legte seinen Kopf nachdenklich auf eine Seite, bevor er nickte. „Ja. Hab die Klasse als Bester abgeschlossen."

Petunia lächelte ihn an. „Wunderbar. Du kannst einen Job bekommen an dem örtlichen College, wo ich Geschichte unterrichte. Ich denke schon seit Jahren, dass ich einen Assistenten brauche."

Harry lachte fröhlich auf. „Das ist großartig!"

„Ich weiß." Petunia zwinkerte neckisch. „Sie geben uns Mittagessen umsonst."

Harry lachte noch mal.

--- --- ---

Dudleys erste Reaktion auf Harry war Schock, dann leichter Verdruss. Petunia hatte Dudley befohlen, seinen Cousin die Nachbarschaft zu zeigen, also fanden sich die beiden auf dem nahen Spielplatz wieder, ohne viel zu tun.

„Hast du Freunde in deinem alten zu Hause?", fragte Dudley plötzlich und brach damit die angespannte Stille, die zwischen ihnen gewachsen war.

Harry sah von seiner Schaukel zu dem etwas älteren Jungen, der auf einer Parkbank saß. „Ja", erwiderte er, dann schluckte er mit Schwierigkeit, als er an die scharfen Worte, die Ron ihm vor seiner Anhörung gesagt hatte, dachte. „Nicht so viele, wie ich allerdings dachte…"

Dudley runzelte die Stirn. „Was meinst du damit?"

Harry erwiderte sanft, überdachte seine Worte genau. „Viele von meinen sogenannten Freunden haben meinen Lover kennen gelernt und haben sich von mir abgewendet, wegen dem, wer er ist."

Dudley blinzelte ein paar Mal, dann runzelte er die Stirn. „Was für Arschlöcher. Wenn meine Freunde sich von mir abgewandt hätten, als sie herausgefunden haben, dass ich schwul bin, dann hätte ich sie getötet."

Harrys Augen weiteten sich. „Du bist schwul?"

„Ja. Was ist damit?", gab Dudley abwehrend zurück.

Harrys Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Lächeln. „Ich auch. Ich wusste nicht, wie du darauf reagieren würdest."

Dudley konnte nichts tun, außer auch zu lächeln. „Ich kenne das Gefühl", erwiderte er, bevor sich seine Augen plötzlich verfinsterten.

„Was ist los?", fragte Harry und lehnte sich vor.

„Sag es nicht Dad. Er ist ein bisschen homophob", warnte Dudley.

Harry nickte verstehend. „Danke für die Warnung."

Dudley nickte und lehnte sich zurück. „Was ist mit deinen wahren Freunden? Du hast gesagt, die meisten haben sich von dir abgewandt, nicht alle."

Harry lächelte. „Ich hab zwei wirklich gute Freunde, die in derselben Stadt wie mein Lover wohnen. Ihre Namen sind Draco und Blaise. Draco hat eine Zunge wie eine Peitsche und ein Vokabular, das dazu passt", begann Harry und grinste, als Dudley bei der Beschreibung lachte. „Und Blaise ist in die Technologie verliebt."

„Technosexuell, he?" Dudley kicherte.

„Jap!", stimmte Harry zu. Die beiden jungen Männer wechselten Blicke, bevor sie in Gelächter ausbrachen.

--- --- ---

Harrys erster Eindruck von seinem Onkel war, dass er fett war, komisch roch und ein Temperament hatte, was sogar das seines Paten überragte und das sollte was heißen. Der Mann hatte seinen Teller vom Abendessen auf Petunia geworfen, weil er dachte, dass es komisch schmeckte. Harry wäre beinahe dazwischen gegangen und hätte seinem Onkel gesagt, seine Tante in Ruhe zu lassen und dass er einfach nur das Essen nicht wertschätzte, aber Petunia hatte ihm einen scharfen Blick zugeworfen und Dudley hatte eine große Hand auf seine Schulter gelegt, um ihn auf seinem Platz zu halten. Das Abendessen endete in einer dunklen Art des Friedens und Vernon hatte ihn den ganzen Abend ignoriert.

Harry seufzte frustriert auf, als er unter die Dusche trat, bevor er zu Bett ging. Das warme Wasser linderte seine schmerzenden Muskeln im Rücken – er wusste gar nicht, dass keine Flügel so sehr schmerzen konnten – und lehnte sich gegen die Wand, schloss seine Augen, um über seinen Lover nachzudenken. Er vermisste den Dämonenlord fürchterlich. Wieder einmal machte er sich mental dafür fertig, dass er nicht vorsichtiger war und nicht schneller gehandelt hatte.

Er konnte sich nicht entscheiden, was mehr wehtat: der Verrat seiner Freunde oder die Tatsache, dass es Jahre sein konnten, bevor er Voldemort wieder sehen würde.

--- --- ---

Dezember 2003, Menschenwelt

Harry, Dudley und Dudleys Freund Piers Polkiss gingen alle die Oxford Street in London entlang, um ihre Weihnachtseinkäufe zu erledigen. Die drei jungen Männer waren den ganzen Morgen unterwegs, aber hatten wenig gekauft. Piers Mutter hatte sie gegen sechs abgesetzt und ihnen gesagt, dass sie tun sollten, was sie tun mussten und mit der U-Bahn zurückkommen. Die drei diskutierten gerade, ob sie sich in ein Café setzen sollten, um ein bisschen Tee und Kekse zu sich zu nehmen, als eine Stimme ihre Köpfe herum fahren ließ.

„Harry! Beim Dämonenlord, du bist es!", rief ein junger Mann mit kastanienbraunen Haaren und rannte auf sie zu.

„Blaise!" Harry schnappte sich seinen Freund in eine Umarmung. „Wie geht es dir? Ich hab dich schon ewig nicht mehr gesehen!"

Blaise grinste. „Dein Benehmen ist scheußlich."

Harry lachte. „Ich entschuldige mich. Blaise, das ist mein Cousin Dudley Dursley und sein Freund Piers Polkiss. Piers, Dud, das ist mein Freund Blaise Zabini."

„Eine Freude, dich kennen zu lernen." Dudley bot Blaise seine Hand an, während dieser Harry geschockt anblickte.

Endlich schüttelte Blaise die angebotene Hand, bevor er Harry einen scharfen Blick zuwarf. „Seit wann hast du einen Cousin?"

„Seit bevor ich geboren war", erwiderte Harry trocken. „Mum hatte eine Schwester, wusstest du das nicht?"

„Ich wusste das nicht!" Blaise warf die Hände hilflos in die Luft, was die anderen drei zum Lachen brachte.

„Guck mal, Blaise, wir wollten uns gerade Tee in einem Café bestellen. Warum kommst du nicht mit?", fragte Harry, als sich alle beruhigt hatten.

„Oh, du wirst mich nicht los, bis ich weiß, wo du wohnst", erwiderte Blaise fest und schüttelte einen Finger vor Harrys Gesicht. „Ich möchte alle meine Körperteile behalten, danke schön."

Harry zuckte zusammen. „Oh, er ist ein wenig sauer, oder?"

„Wie du es noch nie gesehen hast", stimmte Blaise zu, als sie sich zu einem Café begaben, von dem Dudley sagte, dass es gute Kekse hatte.

Harry seufzte auf und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare. „Es tut mir leid. Ich hätte ihm schreiben sollen, aber Albus hat mir nicht gesagt, wo ich hinkomme, er hat mich einfach geschickt. Ich vermute, ich hätte Albus sagen sollen, dass er es ihn wissen lassen soll…"

„Dumbledore?" Blaise schnaubte. „Er ist nervtötend und das weißt du. Er hätte die Nachricht wahrscheinlich nicht mal übermittelt, wenn du gebettelt hättest."

„Wer sagt was über betteln?", erwiderte Harry ruhig.

„Harry, ist dein Lover ein richtiger Bastard?", fragte Dudley sanft, als sie sich an den Tisch setzten.

„Nicht wie Onkel Vernon, aber er kann ganz schön jähzornig sein", erwiderte Harry, da er Dudleys wahren Grund für die Frage kannte. Der ältere der beiden Cousins fürchtete seinen Vater und versuchte einfach, so viele Leute wie möglich, die ihm ähnlich waren, von sich fern zu halten. Nicht, dass Harry seinen Cousin dafür beschuldigen würde. Er blieb auch lieber von Leuten wie Onkel Vernon fern. Der Mann war gefährlich, wenn er sauer auf dich war. Es war besser, ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen.

Blaise runzelte die Stirn. „Was meinst du mit: ‚Nicht wie Onkel Vernon'?", fragte er mit leiser Stimme.

Harry lächelte seinen Dämonenfreund schwach an. „Bitte sag ihm das nicht. Das letzte, was wir brauchen, ist dass er losgeht und Leute umbringt."

„Warte mal", warf Dudley ein, seine Augen leuchteten voll Unheil. „Dein Lover braucht nicht losgehen, Harry. Wir geben ihm Dad ohne Kampf."

Harry ließ seinen Kopf auf den Tisch fallen, während Dudley und Piers lachten. „Jungs, das ist nicht lustig."

Blaise runzelte die Stirn. „Harry hat Recht. Wenn er herausfindet, dass Vernon Harry verletzt, dann tötet er ihn", sagte er ernst.

Dudley sah seinen Cousin vorsichtig an. Als er den ernsten Blick in den sonst so fröhlichen Augen sah, seufzte er auf. „Okay. Es ist ja nicht so, als wäre Harry ernst wegen irgendwas."

„Hey!", rief Harry und sein Kopf schoss vom Tisch hoch.

„Ich weiß!", stimmte Blaise zu, als Piers wild nickte.

„Hey!" Harry verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und blitzte sie an. „Nicht witzig, ihr."

Blaise wuschelte Harry durchs Haar. „Sei froh, dass Draco nicht hier ist."

Harry stöhnte.

--- --- ---

„Mum, wir sind Zuhause!", rief Dudley, als die vier jungen Männer in das Haus traten und sich aus ihren Mänteln quälten. Harry war damit beschäftigt, den langsam schmelzenden Schnee auf seinem neuen Hut anzustarren, während Blaise hinter seiner Hand schnaubte.

Petunia trat lächelnd in den Flur und erstarrte, als sie Blaise sah. Der Dämon verengte gefährlich seine Augen bei dem überraschten Blick. Die Frau nickte vorsichtig. „Harry, ist das dein Freund?"

Harry blinzelte die beiden einen Moment an, bevor er die Augen verdrehte. „Beim Dämonenlord!", rief er und brachte so alle dazu, ihn anzusehen. „Blaise, das ist meine Tante, Petunia Dursley. Tante Petunia, das ist einer meiner besten Freunde von Zuhause, Blaise Zabini. Könntet ihr beide bitte eure Missverständnisse beiseite schieben und freundlich sein, wenn auch nur für mich?"

Dudley runzelte die Stirn. „Irgendwas Wichtiges entgeht mir hier, oder?"

„Warte, du meinst, er weiß nichts?", fragte Blaise verblüfft.

„Großer Gott…" Harry schlug sich gegen die Stirn. „Blaise, nein, er weiß es nicht. Dud, ja, dir entgeht etwas. Tante Petunia, meinst du nicht, es ist Zeit, Dud die Wahrheit zu sagen?"

Petunia verzog trotzig ihre Lippe.

Blaise stöhnte. „Im Namen des Dämonenlords..." Er warf Petunia einen scharfen Blick zu. „Petunia, bist du ein Mensch?"

Die Stille im Raum war erdrückend, während Petunia mit der direkten Frage kämpfte, eine Sache, wo alle Engel trainiert wurden zu antworten. Dudley und Piers konnten sich nicht entscheiden, ob sie Petunia oder Blaise anstarren sollten. Harry machte sich selbst Vorwürfe, dass er seinen Dämonenfreund in das Haus seiner Engeltante gelassen hatte.

„…nein…", flüsterte Petunia und schloss ihre Augen fest. „Aber du bist es auch nicht."

Blaise grinste. „Hey, ich bin stolz darauf, ein Dämon zu sein, Madame."

„Woah. Warte." Dudley hob seine Hände, als würde er sich so vor den Worten, die seine Mutter und Blaise sprachen, schützen können. „Blaise, du sagst, du bist ein Dämon?"

Harry schlug eine Hand über Blaise Mund, bevor der andere die Dinge noch verschlimmern konnte. „Küche. Sofort", befahl er. „Blaise, wenn du es noch schlimmer machst, dann schicke ich dir Voldemort auf den Hals, weil du mich genervt hast."

„Ooh. Aua." Blaise zuckte zusammen, aber ging in die Küche mit den anderen und nahm auf einem leeren Stuhl platz.

Harry runzelte die Stirn. Petunia sah aus, als hätte sie gleich einen Nervenzusammenbruch, Piers und Dudley waren einfach verwirrt und genervt und Blaise sah aus, als hätte er die Lotterie gewonnen. „Dudley, du bist ein Halbengel, weil Tante Petunia ein Engel ist, genau wie ich. Blaise ist ein Dämon. Ich bin im Himmel groß geworden und wurde auf die Erde geschickt, weil ich einen Dämonen liebe. Blaise lebt in der Hölle. Tante Petunia ist auch im Himmel aufgewachsen, hat ihn aber verlassen, weil sie sich in Onkel Vernon verliebt hat."

Dudley nickte Harry zu, dann sah er seine Mutter an. „Mum, bist du okay?"

Petunia sah Dudley an. „Bist du nicht sauer?", flüsterte sie.

Dudley zuckte mit den Schultern. „Du hattest einen guten Grund, um die Wahrheit vor mir und Dad zu verstecken, also bin ich nicht sauer. Allerdings…" Er sah zu Harry. „Wo sind meine Flügel? Ich dachte, Engel hätten Flügel."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Soweit wir wissen, hast du keine. Natürlich könnte es sein, dass du andere Fähigkeiten hast, die wir als ‚engelhaft' betrachten. Ich hab bemerkt, das du mehr reine Magie produzierst als Piers zum Beispiel-"

„Harrys Fähigkeiten sind gebunden", murmelte Petunia. „Wenn sie es nicht wären, dann würde ich ihn bitten, dich zu überprüfen."

„Ooh, wir könnten unsere Lordschaft fragen, ob er Dud testet, wenn er zu Besuch kommt", schlug Blaise vor.

„Ich werde den Dämonenlord nicht in mein Haus lassen!", schrie Petunia und warf Blaise wütende Blicke zu.

Blaise Augen weiteten sich geschockt und er warf Harry einen scharfen Blick zu. Harry seufzte auf und ließ sich auf einen Stuhl fallen. „Ich habe jetzt solche Kopfschmerzen…"

„Denkst du, dein Körper verträgt einen leichten Kopfschmerztrank?", fragte Blaise besorgt.

„Kommt drauf an, wer ihn gemacht hat", gab Harry leicht zurück.

Blaise runzelte die Stirn. „Ich weiß es besser, als selbst zu brauen, danke schön. Es reicht, dass ich mir einmal meine Flügel versengt habe." Er knurrte, als er seinem Freund eine kleine Flasche reichte. „Draco hat ihn natürlich gemacht."

„Oh, gut. Vergiftet zu werden war einmal genug für mich." Harry grinste und kippte den Inhalt herunter.

Dudley kicherte bei dem Blick auf Blaise' Gesicht, während Piers offen lachte.

„Ich hab dich noch nie vergiftet!", rief Blaise ernst.

„Ich weiß." Harry lächelte. „Aber es macht soviel Spaß, dich zu ärgern." Er gab das leere Fläschchen zurück, sein Blick wurde ernst. „Es gibt einen kleinen Kinderspielplatz, etwa einen Block entfernt von hier, der von acht Uhr an leer ist."

„Verstanden." Blaise stand auf und steckte die Flasche wieder in seine Tasche. „Es war gut, dich wieder zu sehen, Harry, aber ich fühle, dass ein betrunkener Mensch herkommt und ich möchte ihn nicht treffen."

„Nimm mich mit", murmelte Dudley.

„Bring Piers nach Hause", sagte Harry plötzlich und sah zu dem Dämon auf.

„Wahrscheinlich eine gute Idee", stimmte Petunia zu und stand auf. „Harry, warum hilfst du mir nicht beim Abendessen? Dudley, deck den Tisch."

Harry und Dudley standen auf, um die Befehle auszuführen, während Blaise Piers in eine Art Umarmung zog. Die zwei verschwanden mit einem leisen Krachen und die drei noch im Haus Verbliebenen bereiteten sich auf die Ankunft von Vernon vor.

--- --- ---

Die beiden jungen Männer saßen auf dem Spielplatz, genau wie an ihrem ersten Tag. Harry schwang leicht auf der Schaukel und sah in den Nachthimmel über ihm, dachte über das Zuhause nach, was er zurückgelassen hatte.

Dudley saß friedlich auf der Parkbank und sah die Straße herunter, als der Wind über den schneebedeckten Boden wehte. Keinem der Cousins schien kalt zu sein, trotz der Kühle, und beide trugen schwache Zeichen von Vernons Wut am Abend zuvor. Er war betrunken wie immer, und war sauer darüber, dass die beiden jungen Männer ohne seine Erlaubnis nach London gegangen waren. Dudley hatte ein blaues Auge und verschiedene andere blaue Flecken, die die meiste Zeit von seinem Pullover verdeckt wurden. Harry hatte eine aufgerissene Lippe und ein paar versteckte blaue Flecke. Er war Dudley dankbar, der das meiste von seinem betrunkenen Vater abbekommen hatte, aber wünschte sich seine reine Magie, um seinen Cousin helfen zu können.

/Zumindest haben die Winterferien begonnen. Wir müssen morgen nicht hingehen und unseren Freunden erklären, wie wir diesmal wieder dazu gekommen sind./ Harry seufzte und schloss seine Augen.

„Es ist halb neun", murmelte Dudley und brach die Stille.

„Ich weiß." Harry nickte und sah seinen Cousin an.

„Als nächstes sagst du mir, dass du eine magische, innere Uhr hast, die dir immer sagt, wie spät es ist", zog Dudley ihn auf und versuchte ein Lächeln, aber das Lächeln sah aus wie eine Grimasse wegen seinem Auge, daher musste Harry wieder weg sehen. Er drehte seinen Blick zum Himmel und lächelte, als seine Augen auf pechschwarze Flügel trafen.

„Das ist etwas, das wir in vielen Monden nicht gesehen haben", sagte Voldemort und setzte sich auf die Schaukel neben Harry, während er seine Flügel zusammenfaltete, aber nicht ganz verschwinden ließ. Er trug eine schwarze Jeans und ein enges schwarzes Shirt ohne Ärmel.

„Ist dir nicht kalt?", fragte Dudley und lehnte sich vor, um einen besseren Blick auf den Mann zu haben.

Voldemort runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. „Nein, nicht wirklich. Die Hölle ist viel kälter als dieser Ort", sagte er nach einem Moment der Stille. „Du bist Dudley Dursley?"

„Ja. Und ich vermute, du bist der berühmte Dämonenlord Voldemort."

„Sind wir", stimmte der Dämonenlord zu, bevor er neugierig seinen Kopf zur Seite legte. „Warum bist du hier?"

„Ich wollte natürlich den Lover meines Cousins treffen", erwiderte Dudley locker.

Voldemort schüttelte den Kopf, während ein amüsiertes Lächeln über seine Lippen glitt, bevor er sich an Harry wandte. „Warum hat er…" Er erstarrte und seine Augen verengten sich. Bevor Harry sich bewegen konnte, hatte der Dämonenlord sein Kinn in einer Hand und inspizierte seine Lippe. Blitzende rote Augen trafen auf stumpfe grüne. „Wer?", verlangte Voldemort zu wissen.

Harry schluckte hart und schüttelte seinen Kopf und befreite sich sanft aus dem Griff seines Lovers. „Lass es ruhen, Voldemort. Es ist nicht wichtig", murmelte er.

„Es ist wichtig!", zischte der Dämonenlord wütend. „Du wurdest verletzt. Genau wie dein Cousin." Seine Augen verengten sich weiter. „Wir spüren keine Wut zwischen euch. Dies wurde von jemand anderen getan. Sag uns wer."

Harrys Lippen verzogen sich stur. „Du hältst dich daraus", erwiderte er.

„Was, wenn ich verspreche sie nicht zu töten, sondern nur ein wenig zu quälen?", drängte Voldemort.

Grüne Augen blitzten mit unterdrückter Macht auf. „Nein."

Der Dämonenlord seufzte genervt auf. „Du forderst unsere Geduld heraus."

„Du hast keine Geduld", erwiderte Harry mit einem leichten Lächeln. „Voldemort, kannst du mit mir fliegen?"

Neugierige rote Augen sahen auf den jungen Engel, die Wut verließ ihn für einen Moment. Auf Harry wütend zu werden, würde ihm jetzt nichts bringen. „Du bist ein merkwürdiger Engel, Harry."

„Das sagst du immer", stimmte Harry zu.

Voldemort bekundete nickend seine Zustimmung und sah zu Dudley. „Und du?"

Dudley lächelte ihn leicht an. „Ich bezweifle, dass du mich weit tragen kannst, Dämonenlord."

„Du unterschätzt unsere Fähigkeiten", erwiderte der Dämonenlord und stand auf. „Denk über unser Angebot nach. Harry?"

Harry stand auf und ließ sich von seinem Lover von hinten umarmen. Voldemort entfaltete seine Flügel, dann ließ er den Wind sie beide hochtragen. Harry schloss seine Augen und erfreute sich an der Erfahrung, dabei ignorierte er die Schmerzen von einer besonders schlimmen Prellung an seiner Seite, wo sein Lover unwissentlich seinen Arm abgelegt hatte. /Oh, Großer Gott, ich brauchte das wirklich…/ Harry seufzte leise, nicht sicher, ob es die Nähe zu seinem Lover oder das Gefühl des Fliegens war, das er so sehr vermisst hatte, aber es interessierte ihn auch nicht so wirklich.

Als Voldemort wieder den Boden berührte, erlaubte er Harry ein paar Momente, um sein Gleichgewicht zu erlangen, bevor er ihn losließ. „Besser?"

Harry lächelte den Dämonenlord an. „Ja. Danke."

„Natürlich." Voldemort sah zu Dudley, der aufgestanden war. „Kommst du?"

Dudley sah nervös zu Harry, der ihn warm anlächelte, bevor er dem großen Dämon zunickte. „Ich denke."

Voldemort nickte und trat hinter den Halbengel, zog ihn in eine Umarmung. „Wenn du runter willst, musst du es uns sagen und wir setzen dich sofort ab", meinte er. Nachdem Dudley genickt hatte, breitete Voldemort seine Flügel aus und erlaubte erneut, dass er und sein Begleiter in die Luft gehoben wurden.

Harry lächelte, als Dudley fröhlich auflachte. Das Engelsblut seines Cousins zeigte sich zumindest in seiner Liebe zum Flug. Harry lachte zusammen mit Dudley, als der etwas ältere Mann Voldemort befahl, ihn höher zu tragen. Wenn es Voldemort störte, sagte er nichts, flog einfach nur höher. Harry erkannte ein schwaches Lächeln auf dem Gesicht seines Lovers. /Er ist viel zu nett/, beschloss er mit einem Lachen.

Als der Dämonenlord wieder zur Erde zurückkam, saß Harry wieder auf seiner Schaukel und schwang leicht hin und her. „Das war brillant", flüsterte Dudley, als er sich wieder auf die Bank setzte.

Harry lächelte. „Ja." Er sah zu Voldemort, der ihn merkwürdig ansah. „Voldemort, ich hab mich gefragt, ob du sagen kannst, was für Fähigkeiten Dud hat? Er ist ein Halbengel und wir haben uns gefragt, was er anstatt der Flügel kann."

Der Dämonenlord nickte und drehte sich, um Dudley anzusehen. Der junge Halbengel zuckte unter dem intensiven Blick aus den scharlachroten Augen, bis Voldemort wieder zu Harry sah. „Aura, Sprache, Gedächtnis und Verwandeln, was wir so sehen können. Er könnte noch andere Fähigkeiten haben, die wir nicht sehen…"

Harry nickte. „Ja, danke." Er lächelte Dudley an. „Ich gucke mal, dass Tante Petunia und ich während der Ferien zumindest an deinen Aura-Fähigkeiten arbeiten können."

„Das fände ich schön", beschloss Dudley und stand auf, um sich zu strecken. „Ich gehe nach Hause", sagte er, bevor er dem Dämonenlord einen warnenden Blick zu warf. „Wenn Harry verletzt wird, dann ist es mir egal, wer du bist, dann schlag ich dich krankenhausreif", fügte er mit kalter Stimme hinzu, bevor er sich umdrehte und den Spielplatz mit einem fröhlichen Winken verließ.

Voldemort sah Dudley mit einem amüsierten Blick hinterher. „Ein wenig beschützerisch, he?"

„Ja." Harry kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. „Ich wünschte allerdings, er würde nicht immer wegen mir verletzt werden."

Der Dämonenlord setzte sich seufzend auf die Schaukel neben Harry. „Du willst mir wirklich nichts sagen, oder?"

Harry lächelte, als der Dämon das Singularpronomen benutzte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bin froh, dass ihr beide euch so gut versteht. Tante Petunia hatte beinahe einen Herzanfall, als Blaise meinte, dass du vorbeikommen könntest."

„Du und ich wissen beide, dass Engel mit dem aufwachsen, was ich ihnen tun könnte", erwiderte Voldemort und sah zu den Sternen auf. „Ich habe mit Dumbledore geredet, bevor ich herkam."

„Das ist, was dich aufgehalten hat!"

„Ja."

„Also, was hat er gesagt?"

Voldemort zog sanft an einem seiner Flügel und richtete ein paar verdrehte Federn. „Er hat Probleme mit dem Konzil. Sie wollen keinen Engel im Himmel, der mit einem Dämon intim ist. Es ist eine verdammt gute Sache, dass sie nicht wissen, welcher Dämon ich bin…"

„Dann wäre ich direkt getötet worden", stimmte Harry bitter zu.

„Weder ich noch Dumbledore hätten das zugelassen, Harry, und ich weiß, dass Minerva, Filius, Remus und Sirius auch an deiner Seite gewesen wären." Voldemort schenkte seinem verbitterten Liebhaber ein Lächeln. „Sie machen sich übrigens Sorgen um dich."

„Verständlich", beschloss Harry. „Sie wissen nicht, wie es auf der Erde ist."

„Wusstest du auch nicht." Das Lächeln des Dämonenlords wurde traurig. „Wie ist es? Mal abgesehen von deinem geheimnisvollen Angreifer natürlich."

Harrys Lippen zuckten. „Es gefällt mir hier. Es ist nicht das gleiche wie in der Hölle zu sein oder im Himmel zu leben, aber es ist cool auf seine eigene Weise." Seine Augen leuchteten plötzlich auf. „Und ich habe einen Job! Ich werde bezahlt und zahle für die Unkosten, die ich verursache und kann mir und meinen Freunden Mittagessen kaufen, wenn ich möchte!"

Voldemort gluckste. „Was hast du für einen Job?"

„Ich bin der Assistent von Tante Petunia. Sie lehrt Geschichte an einem College in der Nähe."

Voldemort nickte. „Es ist also gutes Training für dich." Er streichelte sanft über Harrys Wange und lächelte, als der Engel zufrieden seine Augen schloss. „Es gefällt dir wirklich hier?"

Harrys Lächeln wurde traurig. „Ich vermisse dich. Ich vermisse es zu fliegen. Ich hasse es, machtlos zu sein!" Er trat auf dem Boden vor sich und wirbelte dadurch Schnee auf.

Der Dämonenlord stand auf und zog Harry in eine sanfte Umarmung. „Mein armer, kleiner Engel…", murmelte er und streichelte beruhigend über Harrys Arm. Er legte seine Flügel um sie und lächelte schwach, als Harry sich gegen seine Brust kuschelte. „Nicht auf mir einschlafen, mein lieber Engel. Ich glaube nicht, dass deine Tante zufrieden wäre, wenn ich dich nach Hause trage."

Harry verspannte sich, als sich sein Verstand daran erinnerte, dass sein Onkel vielleicht auf ihn warten würde. „Nein, würde sie nicht", stimmte er gedämpft zu.

Voldemorts Augen verengten sich und er zwang Harry, ihn anzusehen. „Ist Petunia die, die dich verletzt?", fragte er scharf.

„Was?!" Harrys Augen weiteten sich geschockt. „Nein! Herr im Himmel, Voldemort! Sie würde mich nie verletzen! Sie ist ein Engel."

„Terry Boot war auch ein Engel", erwiderte der Dämonenlord kalt. „Genau wie die Weasleys. Guck dir all die Engel, die dich verletzt haben!"

Harry legte traurig eine Hand auf die Wange des Dämonen. „Ja, das ist wahr, vermute ich. Es gibt Ausnahmen, aber Tante Petunia gehört nicht dazu. Das musst du mir glauben."

Voldemort lächelte. „Also gut..." Seine Augen leuchteten voller Belustigung auf und Harry bewunderte zum millionsten Mal, seit sie sich vor sechs Jahren getroffen hatten, die Fähigkeit des Dämonenlords seine Maske der Emotion fallen zu lassen. „Ich vermisse meinen Engel wirklich, der nicht lügen konnte, weißt du."

Harry lächelte. „Ich liebe dich."

„Ich liebe dich mehr", antwortete der Dämon, bevor er Harrys Mund in einem Kuss einfing, damit der Engel auf die Herausforderung nicht antworten konnte. Als er seine Zunge in Harrys Mund glitt, nutzte er seine Magie, um die Lippen des Engels zu heilen. Er wusste, dass es technisch gesehen nicht möglich war für ihn, etwas zu heilen, aber wann hatte er jemals darauf geachtet, was möglich sein kann?

Harry zog sich mit einem Keuchen zurück, als er die heilende Magie an seiner Lippe fühlte. Er befühlte seine Lippe, bevor er mit geschockten grünen Augen zu amüsierten roten Augen aufsah. „Wie…?"

Voldemort fuhr mit seinen Finger sanft durch die Haare des Engels. „Ich hab die Realität verdreht. Du lebst nicht sechzig Jahre ohne ein oder zwei Dinge über Magie zu lernen."

Harry schüttelte mit einem amüsierten Lächeln den Kopf. „Und du nennst mich verrückt."

„Brüche sind schwerer zu heilen als Lippenrisse, besonders so alte wie diese", erwiderte der Dämonenlord mit einem Hauch Gelächter in seiner Stimme. „Und ich hab keine Reine Magie, sondern Böse Magie benutzt."

Harry verdrehte die Augen. „Ich verstehe nicht, wie du das verstanden hast, aber hey, was zur Hölle!"

„Wo du es erwähnst." Voldemort wurde plötzlich ernst. „Wir sollten ein Date ausmachen, wann du uns mal in der Hölle besuchen kommst. Ich weiß, dass viele meiner Dämonen dich gerne wieder sehen möchten."

„Wir wissen beide, dass es mir verboten ist, in…"

„Es ist dir verboten, in den Himmel zu gehen. Die Hölle hat ihre eigenen Regeln. Sieh das hier als deine formelle Einladung, wenn du musst", murmelte der Dämonenlord.

„Ich verstehe." Harry seufzte.

„Harry, bitte", flüsterte Voldemort, seine roten Augen sahen ihn bittend an. „Ich möchte dich zumindest für einen Tag da haben, sonst werde ich noch wahnsinnig."

Harry fühlte das letzte bisschen Resolution weichen, dem Konzil noch mehr Gründe zu geben, ihn von seinem Zuhause zu bannen. Es war eine formelle Einladung. „Ich muss gucken, wann ich Zeit habe, aber ich verspreche, dass es bald ist", sagte er sanft.

Der Dämonenlord gab seinem jüngeren Liebhaber einen schlichten Kuss. „Danke."

Harry lächelte nur und vergrub sein Gesicht und ließ sich durch den kalten Geruch beruhigen.

Voldemort gluckste und küsste Harry auf den Kopf. „Möchtest du mein Shirt?", zog er ihn auf.

„Sicher. Dann kann ich daran riechen, wenn ich abends ins Bett gehe und so", erwiderte Harry fröhlich und drückte einen Kuss auf Voldemorts Wange.

Der Dämonenlord lächelte zu ihm runter, bevor er seine Flügel komplett einzog, damit er die Straße entlang laufen konnte, ohne als etwas anderes als ein Mensch erkannt zu werden. „Komm. Ich bringe dich nach Hause, damit ich weiß, dass du sicher angekommen bist." Harry nickte und erlaubte seinem Liebhaber, seine Hand zu nehmen, bevor er ihn nach Hause führte. „Soll ich dich abends besuchen kommen?"

„Sicher. Wenn du kannst, natürlich. Und ich komme, wenn ich kann", beschloss Harry. „Ich sag dir morgen, wann ein guter Zeitpunkt für meinen Besuch bei dir ist."

„Wunderbar." Voldemort hielt kurz vor dem Haus an. „Pass auf dich auf, mein Engel."

„Du auch, mein Dämon", murmelte Harry als Antwort, bevor er den Dämonenlord auf die Wange küsste und zu seinem Haus eilte.

Als er sicher war, dass Harry drinnen war, seufzte Voldemort schwer auf und konzentrierte sich auf sein Amulett, das ihn nach Hause schicken sollte.

--- --- ---

Harry erwachte am nächsten Morgen aus friedlichen Träumen, ein Lächeln auf seinen Lippen. Alle Freude verschwand aber, als er Rufe von unten hörte. Er rannte aus seinem Zimmer und die Treppe runter, guckte dann vorsichtig in die Küche. Der Anblick, der sich ihm bot, ließ sein Blut gefrieren.

Vernon ragte über Dudley, der eine ohnmächtige Petunia vor weiteren Schlägen schützen wollte. Der kleinere Mann hatte bereits ein weiteres blaues Auge, passend zu dem, was er schon hatte, und einen blutigen Schnitt an der Schulter. Vernon hielt ein Küchenmesser in einer seiner mächtigen Fäuste, Blut lief in Strömen an der Klinge hinab.

Harry zwang sich, sich den Rest der Küche anzusehen, da sein Onkel und Cousin gerade an einem Stillstand angekommen waren und es gab eh nicht viel, was er tun konnte. Er sah drei Bierflaschen auf dem Tisch, eine davon hatte noch ein wenig Bier in sich, die anderen beiden waren leer. Ein Teller war auf den Boden geschmissen worden, direkt neben Vernons normalen Platz, Speck und Eier hatten sich auf dem Boden wie ein krankes Bild moderner Kunst ausgebreitet. Der Stuhl des Mannes war umgeschmissen worden. Eins der Stuhlbeine war abgebrochen und scheinbar gegen die Wand neben der Tür geflogen.

Der Engel verengte seine Augen, dann drehte er seinen Blick auf zu seinem betrunkenen Onkel. Der Mann schwankte leicht. /Oooh, Glückstag!/, dachte Harry mit einem grimmigen Lächeln, bevor er in die Küche glitt, um das kaputte Stuhlbein aufzuheben. Es in beiden Händen haltend schlich er sich stumm hinter seinen Onkel und bemerkte wie Dudley ihn sah, aber schnell wieder wegsah, damit Vernon ihn nicht bemerkte. Harry atmete tief ein und mit der Stärke, von der nur wenige wussten, dass er sie hatte, knallte er das Stuhlbein gegen die Seite von Vernons Kopf, bevor er zur Seite sprang.

Vernon stöhnte auf, bevor er nach hinten umkippte und ausgeknockt auf den Boden krachte, der unter dem Einschlag erzitterte.

Harry und Dudley sahen sich über ihren ohnmächtigen Verwandten an. „Na ja", sagte Dudley mit krächzender Stimme. „Sieht aus, als hätten wir das Problem für den Moment gelöst."

„Er wird mich umbringen, wenn er aufwacht", meinte Harry und ließ das Stück Holz aus seiner Hand fallen, welches über den Boden unter den Tisch rollte, als wenn es sich vor Vernons Ärger verstecken wollte. „Lass uns mal gucken, was wir mit deinem Arm machen können."

„Mum zuerst", erwiderte Dudley, bevor er aufstand und seine Mutter hochnahm.

Harry nickte und führte ihn ins Badezimmer, auf dem Weg schnappte er sich den Erste-Hilfe-Kasten. Er stellte ihn im Waschbecken ab, während Dudley Petunia auf die Toilette setzte. „Weck sie am besten auf." Harry seufzte. „Wir wissen nicht, ob sie eine Gehirnerschütterung hat."

„Ja. Ich habe zwar nicht gesehen, wie er sie am Kopf getroffen hat, aber es ist möglich", stimmte Dudley zu und schüttelte sanft Petunias Schulter. „Mum. Mum, du musst aufwachen."

Harry reichte Dudley einen nassen Waschlappen, mit dem dieser sanft Petunias Gesicht anfeuchtete. Mit einem Stöhnen flatterten ihre Augen auf. „Dudley? Harry?", murmelte sie und blinzelte beide an.

„Hey, Tante Petunia." Harry lächelte. „Ich muss wissen, wo du Schmerzen hast, damit wir versuchen können, sie in Ordnung zu bringen."

Petunia nickte und zählte ihre verschiedenen Verletzungen auf. Das meiste waren Blutergüsse und glücklicherweise nichts in der Nähe des Kopfes, aber sie hatte, wie Dudley auch das Messer zu spüren bekommen, das Vernon in der Hand hatte. Es war eine Tatsache, dass viele Engel einfach beim Anblick ihres eigenen Blutes in Ohnmacht fielen. Harry und Dudley arbeiteten zusammen, um den Schnitt auf Petunias Oberschenkel zu bandagieren und verweigerten ihre Hilfe, da sie dann sonst sowieso wieder zusammensacken würde. Dann verband Harry Dudleys Schulter, als Petunia in ihr Zimmer ging, um sich umzuziehen.

Harry und Dudley teilten sich dann auf, um ebenfalls die Sachen zu wechseln. Als sie sich alle wieder im Flur trafen, schlug Petunia vor, auswärts zu essen. Die Cousins wechselten Blicke, bevor beide zustimmend nickten.

Erst als sie in einem Pub in der Stadt saßen, bemerkte Dudley, dass Harrys aufgeplatzte Lippe verschwunden war. „Harry, deine Lippe…"

Harry blinzelte, dann fuhr er mit einem Finger sanft die Lippe entlang. „Er hat sie letzte Nacht geheilt", sagte er achselzuckend.

„Natürlich." Dudley nickte langsam, bevor er einen Schluck Orangensaft nahm.

Petunia warf Harry einen schiefen Blick zu, aber bevor sie Harry nach dem Grund befragen konnte, kam ihr Essen. Mit einem Seufzen beschloss sie, Harry später zu befragen und fing an zu essen.

--- --- ---

Petunia sah Harry und Dudley nach, wie sie beide die Straße in Richtung Kino entlang gingen, sie hatte sie zu einem Film eingeladen. Sie war sich nicht sicher gewesen, ob die beiden sich verstehen würden und hatte gedacht, dass es unmöglich gewesen wäre, nachdem sie ihre erste Reaktion aufeinander gesehen hatte. Allerdings hatten die beiden sie überrascht, als sie nach ihrem ersten gemeinsamen Spaziergang nach Hause gekommen waren, als wenn der Friede zwischen sie beide gefallen wäre. Sie waren zu einem Verständnis zwischen ihnen gekommen und ihre Freundschaft war seit dem nur noch angewachsen.

Petunia hatte sich Sorgen gemacht, wie Dudley auf die Dinge reagieren würde, was sogar soweit bis zur Panik ging, als sie das erste Mal gesagt hatte, dass Harry einsam aussah ohne seinen Freund, während Dudley im Raum war. An diesem Tag bemerkte sie, wie wenig sie doch über ihren eigenen Sohn wusste, als er erwähnte, dass er seit drei Jahren mit Piers zusammen war.

Wieder einmal schockte Dudley sie, als er nicht völlig heftig auf die Wahrheit ihrer Ahnen reagierte. Er schien es einfach zu akzeptieren, dass sein Cousin einen Dämon liebte, während er selbst ein Engel war. Sie hatte über das ganze Treffen am nächsten Tag nachgedacht, sie hatte nämlich die Tatsache nicht übersehen, dass Dudley noch beschützerischer seinem Cousin gegenüber geworden war, als er erkannt hatte, dass das einzige Verbrechen, was der vollblütige Engel begangen hatte, sich zu verlieben. Dudley war Harry sogar am nächsten Abend in den Park gefolgt, um den Dämonen zu treffen, den Blaise geschickt hatte.

Petunia war neugierig geworden und wollte wissen, wen sie treffen würden. Sie hatte gewartet, bis Vernon im Bett war, bevor sie einen alten Zauber, den sie noch hatte und der ihre Anwesenheit verbergen würde, hervorholte und hinter ihrem Sohn und Neffen hereilte. Sie war nur kurz vor dem Dämonenlord da gewesen und wäre beinahe losgerannt und hätte die beiden von Voldemort weggeholt, als dieser erschien. Es war nur das lockere Verhalten der drei, dass sie davon abgehalten hatte. Das Wissen, dass Voldemort Harrys Liebhaber war, hatte sie sehr geschockt, obwohl sie wusste, dass sie es hätte erwarten sollen. Wenn es ein anderer Dämon gewesen wäre, hätte ihr Neffe einfach den Namen gesagt.

Sie war so lange geblieben, bis Voldemort Harry nach Hause gebracht hatte, während sie darüber nachdachte, was sie gerade gesehen hatte. Sie dachte auch weiter darüber nach, sogar noch als Vernon sie am nächsten Morgen erneut wegen ihrem Essen anmeckerte. Und als sie jetzt Harry und Dudley zusah, wie sie miteinander Witze rissen, sogar nachdem was heute Morgen geschehen war, kam sie zu einem Entschluss. Voldemort war der Dämonenlord, ja, aber er liebte Harry und sorgte sich so sehr um ihn, dass er gegen jeden Dämon und Engel anging, nur um Zeit mit dem zukünftigen Gott zu verbringen. Wenn Harry ihn in der Hölle besuchen wollte, wer war sie dann, wenn sie es ihm verbot? Wenigstens konnte dann einer von ihnen Vernons Kriegspfad entgehen, auf den er Weihnachten immer trat.

--- --- ---

Harry wanderte mit einem Lächeln die Straße zum Park entlang. Vernon war stinkig gewesen, als er herausfand, dass Petunia ihren Neffen und Sohn nicht nur zum Frühstück und einen Film mitgenommen hatte, sondern das Harry es war, der ihn mit dem Stuhlbein ausgeknockt hatte. ‚Kleiner, erbärmlicher Harry', nannte er den Engel oft, aber Harry hatte ihm bewiesen, wie ‚erbärmlich' er war, als er dem Mann endlich seine Meinung gegeigt hatte, bevor dieser überhaupt was tun konnte und ihm mal gesagt hatte, was er von dem Alkoholiker hielt. Wie benebelt war Vernon zum Auto gegangen und in eine Bar gefahren und er war den ganzen Abend noch nicht zurückgekehrt und er ließ Dudley, Petunia und Harry in Frieden.

Harry setzte sich auf seine normale Schaukel und fing sanft an zu schaukeln, tief in Gedanken. Petunia hatte ihm gesagt, dass er seinen Liebhaber, wann immer er wollte, besuchen konnte, sogar, wenn er den ganzen Tag wegbleiben würde. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass sie ihn nur aus dem Haus haben wollte, für den Fall, dass Vernon wieder seine Beherrschung verlor, besonders als sie meinte, dass Dudley auch gerne mal den ganzen Tag mit Piers verbringen könnte.

„Ja, ja, was haben wir hier?"

Harrys Augen flogen auf, vor Schreck geweitet. Vor ihm stand Vernon, seine Augen blutrot vom Alkohol. „Oh, Himmel…" Harry hüpfte schnell von der Schaukel und brachte diese zwischen ihn und seinen Onkel.

Vernons Lächeln weitete sich. „Was ist los, du kleiner Schwächling? Ich dachte, du wärst mutig!" Er warf seinen Kopf zurück und lachte.

Harry trat ein paar Schritte zurück, als wenn er einem wütenden Hund gegenüber stände statt seinem Onkel. „Ich bin mutig, du Monster, aber nicht dumm. Im Gegensatz zu dir", fügte er waghalsig hinzu.

Vernons Augen verengten sich und er bewegte sich in Richtung Harry, schubste die Schaukel leicht an die Seite. „Ich zeig dir dumm, du kleiner Scheißer."

Harrys Rücken kam in Kontakt mit dem Zaun, der den Spielplatz umgab und erstarrte, während er seinen Onkel verschreckt anstarrte. /Er wird mich umbringen. Himmel und Hölle!/ Er presste seine Augen zusammen und hob abwehrend seine Hände, um seinem Gesicht wenigstens ein wenig Schutz bieten zu können, als der Mann ihm nah genug war und erwartete die Schläge.

Ein dämonischer Ruf warf Vernon zurück zu der Schaukelanlage und der Mann fiel mit Schwung auf den Boden. Seine Augen weiteten sich bei dem Mann mit den scharlachroten Augen, der sich zwischen ihm und Harry stellte, seine Flügel weit ausgebreitet vor Wut. „Was zur Hölle?!", rief Vernon und stand unsicher auf.

Voldemorts Augen verengten sich gefährlich. „Du wagst es, Harry mit der Absicht ihn zu verletzen, anzufassen, Mensch? Du hast kein Recht, das zu berühren, was uns gehört!", knurrte der Dämonenlord mit eisiger Stimme.

Vernon erschauderte vor Angst, als er sich dazu zwang, auf die Füße zu kommen. „Wer zur Hölle bist du?", spie er, Ärger verschwand unter der Angst, die diese Kreatur in ihm verursachte. Vernon Dursley konnte sich wirklich nicht daran erinnern, jemals vor jemanden soviel Angst gehabt zu haben.

„Wir?" Eine schwarze Augenbraue hob sich leicht. „Wir sind der Dämonenlord. Obwohl wir glauben, dass ihr Menschen uns als den Teufel bezeichnet", erwiderte Voldemort und grinste zufrieden, als der Mann vor Angst auf die Knie fiel.

Harry glitt unter vorsichtig unter einen der Flügel und zog an seinem Arm. „Voldemort, stopp."

Rote Augen flogen geschockt zu Harry. „Harry, er wollte dich..."

„Ich weiß, was er geplant hatte", erwiderte Harry vorsichtig. „Ich dachte, ich hätte dir gestern gesagt, dass du keine Menschen töten sollst."

„Wir haben gesagt, das würden wir nicht. Wir wollten ihn nur …"

„Ein wenig quälen. Ja, ich weiß." Harry verdrehte die Augen. „Aber, wenn es ihm dann wieder besser geht, dann lässt er es an uns aus."

„Uns?" Voldemorts Augen verengten sich, als er den erbärmlichen Menschen auf dem Boden ansah. „Deinen Cousin und deine Tante auch?"

„Ja", stimmte Harry mit einem hilflosen Seufzen zu. „Sieh mal, das ist mein Onkel Vernon…"

„Dumbledore hat dich bei dem Monster gelassen?", rief der Dämonenlord. „Oh, wir werden uns so mit ihm darüber unterhalten…"

„Wirst du nicht!", schoss Harry zurück. „Du wirst dich komplett daraus halten."

Scharlachrote Augen trafen auf grüne, als der Dämonenlord seine schwarzen Flügel verschwinden ließ. „Wir bringen dich zurück zu deinem Haus und nehmen dich, deine Tante und deinen Cousin mit in die Hölle."

„Voldemort…"

„Wenn du mit uns streiten willst, dann knocken wir dich aus und zerren dich nach Hause."

Harry seufzte und nickte zustimmend, da er keine wirklich andere Option hatte. „Was ist mit Onkel Vernon?"

„Er kann hier bleiben", erwiderte Voldemort in kaltem Ton.

Harry verdrehte die Augen. „Und erfrieren?"

„Oder wir könnten ihn die flammende Grube der Verdammnis schmeißen", fügte der Dämonenlord in freudigem Ton hinzu.

„Ich hab vergessen, mit wem ich spreche." Harry stöhnte und nahm die Hand des Dämonenlords. „Okay, lass ihn. Das Letzte, was ich gebrauchen kann, ist dass das Konzil mich für den Tod eines Menschen verantwortlich macht."

„Sogar, wenn er ihn verdient?", fragte Voldemort und führte ihn vom Spielplatz. Vernon schien sehr glücklich damit zu sein schien, einfach wie ein Sack Kartoffeln herumzuliegen.

„Du vergisst, vom welchem Konzil wir sprechen. Das engelhafte Konzil lässt kein „verdient es" gelten", erwiderte Harry trocken.

„Oh, ja, ein Haufen Trottel, die nichts wirklich erlauben. Sogar Töten in den Cherubischen Aufständen wird nur geduldet. Wir denken natürlich, dass die kleinen Nervensägen erschossen werden sollten, sobald man sie sieht…"

„Darum bist du gefallen, wenn du dich erinnerst", erwiderte Harry mit einem Lächeln.

„Papperlapapp."

Harry verdrehte die Augen und öffnete die Tür zum Haus. „Tante Petunia? Dud?"

„Wir sind in der Küche, Harry", rief Petunia.

Voldemort drückte Harrys Hand sanft. Der Engel lächelte leicht, dann führte er ihn in die Küche. „Ähm, Tante Petunia, ich hab irgendwie einen Freund mitgebracht…"

Petunia sah zu dem Dämonenlord und verengte seinen Augen. „Gibt es einen Grund dafür, dass Voldemort in meinem Haus ist?"

Harry öffnete seinen Mund, um zu antworten, aber Voldemort kam ihm zuvor. „Den gibt es in der Tat. Wir nehmen euch drei mit in die Hölle, bis wir einen Weg gefunden haben, mit deinem Ehemann umzugehen."

Dudley zuckte zusammen. „Harry, was ist passiert?"

„Hm? Oh, Onkel Vernon hat mich auf dem Spielplatz gefunden."

„Ich wusste, ich hätte dich begleiten sollen!"

„Hat er dir was getan?", flüsterte Petunia besorgt.

„Nein." Harry lächelte. „Voldemort hat ihn aufgehalten."

Petunia sah zu dem Dämonenlord und sah ihn zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben wirklich an. Er hatte kurzes, schwarzes Haar, das sehr elegant wirkte, obwohl es sie trotzdem irgendwie noch an Harrys Haar erinnerte. Sein Gesicht war lang und kantig und schien seine Persönlichkeit auf den Punkt wieder zuspiegeln. Er war dünn, aber muskulös, wie sie an seinen unbedeckten Armen erkennen konnte. Petunia konnte erkennen, wie man diesen gefährlichen Mann schön finden konnte.

Voldemort zog eine Augenbraue bei dem scharfen Blick zu. „Ihr müsst alle ein paar Sachen packen." Er nickte Dudley zu. „Pack was Warmes ein. Du bist nicht an die Kälte in unseren Landen gewöhnt."

„Und du bist es?", forderte Dudley ihn auf freundliche Weise heraus.

„Ich hab ihn nackt in der Hölle rumlaufen sehen." Harry schnaubte. „Ich glaube wirklich, dass nichts zu kalt für ihn ist."

„Verschwinde, du Schuft", knurrte er mit einem Lächeln. „Hol deine Sachen. Wir müssen mehr Amulette holen."

„Voldemort", sagte Harry, als er plötzlich was realisierte. „Ich bin gebunden. Ich kann kein Amulett benutzen."

„Wir nehmen dich mit", sagte der Dämonenlord fest. „Holt alle eure Sachen. Wir sind sofort wieder da." Er verschwand still.

„Ist Blaise nicht mit einem ‚Crack' oder so was verschwunden?", fragte Dudley, als die drei Verwandten zu ihren Zimmern gingen.

„Ja." Harry nickte. „Die Amulette machen normalerweise Krach. Je stärker man ist, desto weniger Krach machen sie, aber man muss sich darauf konzentrieren, dass sie leise sind."

„Wie laut sind sie?", fragte Petunia.

„Sagen wir mal so, dass man sie von außerhalb des Hauses hören könnte", meint Harry. „Sie sind viel lauter als du denkst."

Petunia nickte. „Wie viel können die Amulette tragen?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Ich hab ihr Limit nie ausgetestet, aber ich denke, es ist so einiges. Ich hab einmal gesehen, wie ein Amulett vier ausgewachsene Dämonen transportierte. Du solltest zumindest drei große Koffer mitnehmen können und Dud zumindest noch zwei, denke ich."

„Okay." Dudley nickte, drehte sich um und ging in sein Zimmer.

Mit einem Seufzen ging Harry in sein eigenes Zimmer und zog seine Tasche vom College hervor. Hinein schmiss er fünf Outfits zum Wechseln und sein Deodorant. Er setzte sich aufs Bett und zog einen alten Kleidersack hervor, den Dudley ihm geliehen hatte, als er erwähnt hatte, dass er gerne in die Turnhalle des College gehen wollte. In den Kleidersack schmiss er seine Bücher, mit denen er seiner Tante half, die Bücher, die er sich aus der College Bibliothek geliehen hatte und die Geschenke für seine Tante und seinen Cousin. Als er damit fertig war, stellte er den Sack neben die Tasche, bevor er unters Bett kroch und die Box mit seinen Engelssachen hervorholte.

„Du hast sie behalten", murmelte Voldemort und trat ins Zimmer.

„Ein Engel behält immer seine Roben", stimmte Harry zu und stellte die Box auf sein Bett neben die beiden Taschen, bevor er sich lächelnd seinem Liebhaber zuwandte. „Und Amulette von ihren dämonischen Tanten natürlich."

Voldemort lachte. Er erinnerte sich daran, dass er ein Jahr, nachdem Harry das erste Mal in der Hölle gewesen war, herausgefunden hatte, dass Narzissa Malfoy immer Lucius oder Dracos Oberflächenamulette geliehen hatte, statt ihn einfach nach einem neuen zu fragen, da sie ja ihres Harry gegeben hatte, so dass er nach Hause konnte und es nie zurückverlangt hatte. „Ja. Aber, wie wir uns erinnern, hast du es immer getragen, seit sie es dir gegeben hat. Sogar im Bett."

Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Ja. Aber ich hab es hier nicht getragen."

„Wir haben es nicht erwartet", erwiderte der Dunkle Lord sanft. „Deine Tante und dein Cousin sind fertig. Kommst du?"

Harry schnappte sich seine Taschen und warf sie sich jeweils über eine Schulter, bevor er seine Kiste hochnahm. „Ja." Er lächelte und verließ sein Zimmer.

„Was ist in der Kiste?", fragte Dudley. Er und Petunia standen oben im Flur, jeder mit der Menge von Taschen, die Harry vorgeschlagen hatte und beide mit Amuletten um ihre Hälse.

„Meine Roben." Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und drückte die Kiste an seine Brust.

Petunia lächelte und deutete auf ihren Rucksack. „Dito."

Voldemort schnaubte. „Engel."

Harry und Petunia zwinkerten sich zu, bevor Harry sprach. „Können wir dann gehen?"

„Ja." Voldemort trat hinter den grünäugigen Mann. „Unsere Hände müssen frei bleiben", fügte er hinzu und deutete Dudley und Petunia an, seine Hände zu umfassen. Harry nickte verstehend und schlang einen Arm um die Hüfte des Dämonenlords und vergrub sein Gesicht gegen die Brust des Mannes, die Kiste sicher zwischen ihnen.

Mit einem leisen Krachen verschwanden sie.

--- --- ---

Harry und Dudley hatten keine Probleme sich an das Dämonenleben zu gewöhnen und, obwohl sie extrem schreckhaft war, gewöhnte sich Petunia als ein ausgewachsener Engel mit wenig Erfahrungen mit Dämonen, da sie den größten Teil ihres Lebens auf der Oberfläche gelebt hatte, erstaunlich gut ein.

Es war ein Tag wie jeder andere in der Hölle, als alles auseinanderbrach. Wie gewöhnlich half Harry Draco mit seinen Rundgängen durch die königliche Stadt, während Dudley Blaise half, herauszufinden, wie die menschliche Technologie wirklich funktionierte. Petunia half Narzissa, die ihre beste Freundin zu Schulzeiten gewesen war, mit ihrem Job als Sekretärin im Palast. Petunia hatte ihre Flügel am zweiten Tag in der Hölle befreit, so standen ihre weißen Flügel ab gegen die schattige Kühle um sie herum.

„Petunia Evans?!", rief eine Stimme überrascht.

Petunia fuhr scharf herum, ihre Flügel breiteten sich aus, damit sie die Balance behielt. „Molly Prewett. Erstaunlich dich hier zu sehen", erwiderte sie trocken.

„Was willst du, Prewett?", schnappte Narzissa. „Engel sind hier unten nicht willkommen, es sei denn sie sind vom Dämonenlord eingeladen worden, das weißt du."

„Ich bin vom Engelhaften Konzil geschickt worden, um den Dämonenlord zu sehen", erwiderte Molly kalt.

„Das Konzil kann sich…"

„Narzissa", murmelte Voldemort und trat aus seinem Büro. Er wusste, wenn ein Engel seine Länder betrat, das war etwas, was jeder Dämonenlord lernte. „Was will dein Konzil von uns?", fügte er kalt hin, bevor er den Engel mit einem gefährlich kalten Blick ansah.

Molly Prewett Weasley richtete sich zu ihrer vollen Höhe auf. „Das Konzil macht eine Befragung wegen dem Menschen Harry James Potter. Es wird geglaubt, dass er sich auf deinen Ländern befindet."

„Es gibt keine Menschen hier unten außer ihren verdammten Seelen", erwiderte Voldemort, seine Augen verengten sich. „Sag deinem Konzil, dass sie nicht unsere Zeit verschwenden sollen."

Mollys Blick verfinsterte sich. „Wirklich? Warum ist dann sein Aufpasser hier unten?"

„Ist es mir nicht erlaubt, meine alte Freundin zu besuchen?", gab Petunia ruhig zurück.

„Das Konzil soll sich lieber um ihre eigenen verdammten Cheruber Aufstände kümmern und damit aufhören, allen anderen zu sagen, was sie zu tun haben", sagte eine kalte Stimme von der Tür her. Voldemort stöhnte beim Anblick von Draco und Harry auf. Der grünäugige Engel sah wütend aus. „Gott soll den Himmel führen, nicht ein Haufen Idioten, die niemals ihren Hals für irgendwas riskiert haben. Der erste Gott wäre entsetzt, wenn er sehen würde, was aus unserem Land geworden ist."

„Der Himmel ist nicht dein Land, Potter", schnappte Molly.

„Es ist mehr meins als deins", erwiderte der zukünftige Gott ruhig, was Molly in Schweigen schockte. „Sag dem Konzil, sie sollen sich ihre Gesetze in den Arsch schieben und mich zur Hölle alleine lassen, es sei denn sie bekommen endlich Gehirne und lassen mich zurück in den Himmel."

„Das Konzil hatte recht dich binden zu lassen!", schrie Molly. „Du wirst schon zu einem Dämon!"

„Ich sehe die Welt nur als ganzes, statt nur das, was direkt vor meiner Nase ist", war Harrys ruhige Antwort. „Verschwinde aus der Hölle, Madame Weasley. Du gehörst hier nicht hin."

„Ich hoffe, du verrottest hier, Mensch", erwiderte Molly fies, bevor sie mit einem scharfen 'Crack' verschwand.

Harry starrte dumpf auf die Stelle, wo die Frau gestanden hatte. /Mensch? Ist es das, als was sie mich nun klassifizieren? Ein Mensch?/

„Harry?", fragte Voldemort, Sorge schwang in seiner Stimme mit.

Ohne ein Wort rannte Harry durch den Raum und schmiss sich in die Arme seines Liebhabers und klammerte sich an den Dämonen. /Ich bin ein Engel, verdammt! Ich bin kein Mensch!/

Der Dämonenlord hob Harry sanft hoch und lehnte den Engel gegen seine Brust. „Narzissa, du kannst nach Hause gehen."

Narzissa nickte, als sie aufstand. „Ich danke Euch, Lord. Petunia, möchtest du bei uns zu Abend essen? Ich denke nicht, dass Lucius ein weiterer Gast stören würde."

„Gerne", erwiderte Petunia.

„Also gut. Komm, Draco. Du kannst uns mit dem Reis helfen."

Draco nickte seine Mutter zu, dann sah er zu Harry, der sich an Voldemort klammerte, als wäre der Dämonenlord die einzige stabile Sache in dieser Welt. /Der Lord ist wahrscheinlich das einzige Stabile für Harry/, erkannte Draco dumpf. „Guten Abend, Harry, Lord."

„Guten Abend, Draco", erwiderte Voldemort.

Draco biss sich nachdenklich auf die Lippe, bevor er sprach. „Harry, lass es dir von jemand sagen, der es besser weiß als Molly Weasley, du bist kein Mensch. Du bist ein Engel durch und durch. Nichts, was diese Trottel vom Engelhaften Konzil sagen, kann das jemals ändern."

Harry sah seinen Freund mit einem traurigen Lächeln auf den Lippen an. „Danke, Draco."

Draco nickte nur, bevor er die beiden Liebhaber alleine ließ und nach Hause ging. Er wusste, er hatte Recht. Harry war ein Engel. Das war alles, was man dazu sagen konnte.

--- --- ---

--- Lemonszene siehe Kapitel 2 ---

„Was geht dir durch den Kopf, mein Kleiner?", fragte Voldemort, als Harrys Atem sich nicht zum Schlafen beruhigte, wie er es normalerweise tat.

„Madame Weasleys Worte, die Entscheidung des Konzils, Dracos Worte…" Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und festigte unbewusst den Griff um den Mann unter ihm.

„Draco war der einzige von den Dreien, der heute Sinn gemacht hat", murmelte Voldemort und fuhr mit seinen Fingern beruhigend durch Harrys verschwitztes Haar. „Dich einen Menschen zu nennen ist eine törichte Idee. Du bist mehr ein Engel als alle von ihnen."

„Ich mag die Idee nicht, als einer klassifiziert zu werden." Harry seufzte. „Besonders ohne meine Flügel."

„War ein bisschen zu nah dran, hm?", sagte der Dämonenlord wissend.

„Ja." Harry liebkoste die Brust seines Lovers. „Ich vermisse meine Flügel."

„Oh, Harry…" Voldemort festigte seinen Griff um den Engel und küsste ihn auf die Haare. „Du kriegst sie zurück."

„Ich weiß…" Harry schloss traurig seine Augen. „Ich möchte wieder fliegen, ohne deine Hilfe. Ich vermisse es ohne Hilfe zu fliegen." Er biss sich auf die Lippe, um seine Tränen zurückzuhalten. „Ich hasse es, gebunden zu sein."

Da er nichts mehr zu sagen wusste, küsste Voldemort Harry erneut auf die Haare. „Es tut mir leid, Love", flüsterte er und schloss die Augen.

Harry nickte seinen Kopf abrupt und legte sich zum Schlafen hin. Er konnte jetzt eh nicht viel dagegen tun.

Voldemort hingegen machte sich eine mentale Notiz, Blaise am Morgen zu besuchen. Er wusste, dass das menschliche Fest Weihnachten in ein paar Tagen sein würde. Wenn sie Harry Flügel machen könnten…

--- --- ---

Der Weihnachtsmorgen dämmerte hell und kalt auf der Oberfläche. In der Hölle trafen sich Petunia, Dudley und Harry in Petunias Zimmer, um die Geschenke auszutauschen.

Die jungen Männer hatten schon ihre Geschenke mit ihren Dämonenfreunden ausgetauscht, da sowohl Blaise und Draco den Tag mit ihren Eltern verbringen mussten. Weihnachten war nicht so beliebt in der Hölle wie im Himmel, aber einige Familien schenkten sich etwas und nahmen sich einen Tag frei von ihren Jobs und der Schule.

Dudley und Harry schenkten sich beide Uhren, über die sie schon länger nachgedacht hatten und dann gescherzt hatten, sie sich gegenseitig zu schenken. Es schien so, als hätte keiner einen Witz gemacht und beide lachten.

Für Petunia hatten die beiden jungen Männer ein Schmuckset aus Silber mit Flügeln drauf zusammen gekauft. Petunia spielte mit dem Anhänger, bevor sie lächelte und beiden eine kleine Box reichte.

In den Kästchen befanden sich zwei silberne Ringe. Harrys Augen weiteten sich vor Erkenntnis und er sah seine Tante geschockt an. „Familienringe?"

Petunia nickte zustimmend und Dudley lehnte sich interessiert vor. „Was ist das?"

„Im Himmel, wenn zwei Engel heiraten, machen sie einen Ring, der ihre Liebe zu einander zeigt. Es ist ein bisschen wie die Tradition der Menschen, Ringe bei der Hochzeit auszutauschen. Aber Engel machen die Ringe nach der Hochzeit und tragen ihn beide bis zu ihrem Tod", erklärte Petunia.

„Wo kommen die dann her? Dad ist kein Engel", fragte Dudley.

„Ich hab sie gemacht und in einer Kiste in meinem Zimmer versteckt. Ich trage meinen an einer Halskette", erwiderte Petunia und zog an einer Kette, um ihnen den Ring zu zeigen.

„Okay. Warum gibst du sie uns?", fragte Dudley.

„Familienringe werden jedem Kind des Engelspaares gegeben, sobald sie volljährig werden", erklärte Harry. „Meiner ist in meinem Zimmer bei meinen Engelsroben. Sie sind ein Zeichen der Familie. Wenn man heiratet, kann man den Ring seiner neuen Familie umtun, aber die meisten Engel behalten ihre alten, entweder an einer Kette oder an einem sicheren Ort."

„Warum trägst du deinen dann nicht?", wollte Dudley wissen, als er seinen Ring auf den Finger steckte.

Harry lächelte bitter. „Meine Eltern sind tot. Ich habe keine Familie mehr, also trage ich ihn nicht mehr."

„Du hast jetzt eine Familie. Steck den Ring an", befahl Petunia und wuschelte Harry durchs Haar.

Harry nickte und steckte den Ring an, während er sich auf die Lippe biss, um die Tränen zurückzuhalten. „Danke, Tante Petunia."

„Natürlich, Harry." Petunia zog ihren Neffen in eine Umarmung und wiegte ihn sanft hin und her, erlaubte ihm so die Chance zu weinen, falls er es brauchen sollte.

Dudley lächelte seine Mutter und seinen Cousin an, bevor er aufstand, um das Geschenkpapier in das kleine Feuer in ihrem Zimmer zu schmeißen. Ein Gedanke kam ihm ziemlich plötzlich in den Kopf, als er dabei zusah, wie das Papier verbrannte und fragte dann. „Was ist mit Dämonen? Haben sie eine Art Zeremonie bei Hochzeiten?"

„Natürlich, haben wir", sagte Voldemort von der Tür her und trat in den Raum mit einem Stapel Geschenke. „Wir machen so ziemlich das gleiche wie Engel, allerdings machen wir die Ringe am Tag der Hochzeit, nicht erst ein paar Tage später."

„Oh…" Dudley kratzte sich nachdenklich am Hinterkopf, bevor er sich wieder auf den Teppich setzte. Der Dämonenlord setzte sich ebenfalls auf den Teppich. „Ich hab vergessen, was für dich zu besorgen", sagte Dudley plötzlich und sah den Dämonen an.

„Wir haben nichts erwartet", versicherte Voldemort ihn. „Wir feiern normalerweise kein Weihnachten, aber wir dachten, es wäre nett, weil wir einige im Haus haben, die es tun." Er reichte Dudley eine Box. „Öffne es."

Dudley lächelte und entfernte das Papier von der Kiste. Er öffnete es und grinste breit. „Wahnsinn! Ein Buch über Wandeln! Danke, Voldemort!"

Der Dämonenlord lächelte und reichte Petunia eine sehr kleine Kiste. „Bitte schön, Petunia."

Petunia nickte und öffnete das Geschenk, lächelte dankbar, als sie ein Amulett vorfand, besonders da Voldemort die beiden Amulette, die er den Engeln gegeben hatte, zurücknahm, da sie keine Dämonen waren und es Papierkram bedeutete, wenn man sie an Engel ausgab. „Vielen Dank, Euer Lordschaft."

Voldemort schnaubte bei dem Titel. „Natürlich. Hier, Harry." Er reichte ihm ein kleines Kästchen, welches der Engel mit Vorsicht betrachtete. „Warum guckst du so?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß nie, was verrücktes du mir als nächstes antust", erklärte er. Während die anderen lachten, öffnete er das Kästchen und runzelte die Stirn, als sich darin nur ein kleines Armband befand. „Was ist das? Ich meine, es ist schön und alles, aber was ist das?"

„Leg es an", sagte Voldemort nur als Antwort.

Mit einem genervten Stirnrunzeln legte Harry das Armband an. Als nichts passierte, vertieften sich die Falten auf seiner Stirn. „Und?"

„Steh auf und stell dir vor, dass du fliegst", schlug der Dämonenlord locker vor.

/Ich werde total doof aussehen, ich weiß es einfach./ Harry seufzte, als er aufstand. Er schloss die Augen und stellte sich vor, dass er einen Fuß in der Luft schwebte.

Petunia kreischte auf. „Beim Großen Gott!", rief sie, ihre Augen weiteten sich bei ihrem schwebenden Neffen. Dudleys Kinnlade fiel herunter. Voldemort lächelte nur und stand auf.

Harrys Augen flogen auf und er sah an sich runter. „Ich fliege…", murmelte er und starrte auf die Luft unter seinen Füßen. Die Realität traf ihn ziemlich plötzlich und mit einem Freudenschrei wirbelte er fröhlich durch die Luft. „Ich kann fliegen! Ich kann fliegen!"

Voldemort schnappte Harry in eine feste Umarmung, damit der Engel nicht seinen Kopf an der Decke stieß. „Besser?"

„Am besten!", rief Harry überglücklich. Er küsste seinen Lover, dann lehnte er seinen Kopf gegen dessen Brust. „Danke."

„Du musst Blaise auch danken. Er hat es gemacht", informierte Voldemort ihn, als er sich mit ihm sanft auf dem Boden niederließ.

„Werde ich!" Harry nickte fest, dann drehte er sich zu Dudley, der lächelte. „Komm schon. Lass uns nach draußen gehen. Wir können uns abwechseln!"

„Cool!" Dudley lachte, seine blauen Augen leuchteten bei dem Vorschlag auf.

Die beiden Cousins rannten lachend aus dem Zimmer und Voldemort und Petunia lächelten sich an.

„Vielleicht sollten sie einen Aufpasser haben", sagte der Dämonenlord.

„Und du?", fragte Petunia, da sie wusste, dass er sie meinte.

„Wir müssen leider Papierkram erledigen." Voldemort seufzte. „Feiertage bedeuten für uns keine Ruhe."

Petunia nickte und beobachtete, wie der Mann mit einem traurigen Lächeln ihr Zimmer verließ.

--- --- ---

August 2004, Menschenwelt

Harry und Dudley waren in den Arkaden auf der Oberfläche zusammen mit ihren Freunden Piers, Draco, Blaise, Hermine Granger und Dean Thomas. Die letzteren beiden waren ein Paar, genau wie Draco und Blaise und Dudley und Piers, aber keines der drei glücklichen Paare gab Harry das Gefühl, das dritte Rad am Wagen zu sein. Sie fanden immer was, was sie alle tun konnten und arbeiteten hart daran, dass Harry sich nicht ausgeschlossen fühlte. Im Gegenzug gab Harry ihnen schichtweise Zeit für sich und hing mit den anderen Vieren herum, während ein Paar eine Knutschsession hatte.

Harry spielte ein Rennspiel gegen Piers, als er einen Aufruhr hinter ihnen hörte. Die beiden jungen Männer wechselten Blicke, stellten das Spiel auf Pause und drehten sich in ihren Sitzen, um zu sehen, was los war. Harrys Magen fiel beim Anblick der drei Mitglieder aus dem Engelhaften Konzil und den beiden Mitgliedern der Engelhaften Polizei. Alle fünf hatten ihre Flügel ausgebreitet, was der Grund für den Aufruhr war.

„Harry, was ist los?", flüsterte Piers, als er Harrys blasses Gesicht sah.

„Erinnerst du dich, dass wir dir gesagt haben, dass man mich aus dem Himmel geschmissen hat und das ich seitdem jedes einzelnes Engelsgesetz breche, nur um sie noch mehr zu ärgern?", flüsterte Harry zurück.

„Ja?"

„Das sind die, die ich genervt habe." Harry sank mit einem Stöhnen in seinen Sitz zusammen. „Ich bin so tot."

Piers Augen weiteten sich, als Draco und Blaise sich den Engeln in den Weg stellten. „Was zur Hölle denken sie, dass sie da tun?", zischte er.

Harry Kopf fuhr herum und er stöhnte über seine Dämonenfreunde. „Ich denke, sie wollen sie aufhalten."

„Ich glaube, sie beschäftigen sie nur", zischte Dean, als er, Hermine und Dudley durch die Menge zu dem Spiel kamen, das Piers und Harry gespielt hatten. „Ich hab keine Ahnung, was sie von dir wollen, Harry, aber ich mag ihren Anblick nicht. Lasst uns verschwinden."

Harry nickte und sprang aus seinem Stuhl, um sich so schnell wie möglich hinter Dudley zu verstecken. Weder Dean noch Hermine kannten die Wahrheit über Harry, Draco, Blaise oder Dudley, nur, dass die vier ein großes Geheimnis hatten, dass sie von allen anderen geheim halten wollten. Als die Gruppe sich durch den Hinterausgang schlich, beschloss Harry, dass es Zeit wurde, ihren Freunden davon zu erzählen. „Park", hisste er der Gruppe zu.

Seine Freunde nickten und wechselten die Richtung. Harry ging in der Mitte der Gruppe, und war nicht zum ersten Mal froh, dass er kleiner als alle anderen außer Hermine war, die genauso groß war wie er.

Im Park ging die Gruppe direkt zu ihrem kleinen Versteck: ein Pulk von Buschen, die in der Mitte leer waren. Harry wartete, bis alle drinnen waren, bevor er sprach. „Ich denke, ihr beide verdient zu wissen, was los ist."

„Harry", zischte Dudley, seine Augen weit. „Ist das vernünftig?"

„Harry hat Recht, Dud", meinte Piers. „Das ist ernst. Sie haben Harry bisher hier noch nicht gesucht."

Dudley seufzte. „Okay."

Harry nickte und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder zu seinen beiden Freunden.

„Zu Anfang lasst mich euch sagen, dass ich kein Mensch bin, ich bin ein Engel."

„Ein echter Engel? Mit Flügeln und dem Zeug?", flüsterte Dean geschockt.

Harry lächelte grimmig. „Ja, aber meine Flügel sind eingeschlossen, da das Engelhafte Konzil beschlossen hat, dass ich in die Menschenwelt befördert werden muss, weil ich einen Dämon liebe. Dud hier ist halb Engel, halb Mensch. Sowohl Blaise als auch Draco sind reinblütige Dämonen."

„Okay, damit kann ich leben", mischte sich Hermine ein. „Ich meine, ich habe genug merkwürdige Dinge von den beiden und Dud gesehen, um es zu glauben. Aber warum sind sie jetzt hinter dir her, wenn du doch schon bestraft wurdest?"

„Ich kann mir da nur eine Sache denken." Harry seufzte und fuhr mit der Hand durch sein Haar. „Ich habe jedes Gesetz des Engelhaften Konzils gebrochen, auch die, die nur für Engel, die in der Menschenwelt leben, bestimmt waren. Ich glaube, sie sind jetzt endlich hier, um mit mir abzurechnen."

„Könnte es nicht auch was anderes sein?", fragte Dean, seine Augen vor Schreck geweitet, bei dem was diese Leute mit seinem Freund machen könnten. Hermine war leichenblass geworden.

„Zweifelhaft", antwortete Dudley. „Ich dachte, dass sie, wenn sie was Legales von dir wollen, sich an den Dämonenlord wenden müssen."

„Müssen sie." Harry nickte. „Die Papiere wurden von beiden Seiten unterzeichnet. Tante Petunia hat neben dem Konzil gestanden, bis jedes Mitglied sie unterschrieben hatte."

Draco und Blaise nutzten den Moment, um in ihr Versteck zu treten. „Ich nehme an, bei dem was gerade gesagt wurde, dass Mine und Dean das Wichtigste wissen."

„Harry hat es ihnen gesagt", stimmte Dudley finster zu.

„Es war richtig, es ihnen zu sagen", gab Draco zurück, bevor er Harry ansah. „Seine Lordschaft muss davon wissen, Harry. Sie durchkämmen die Oberfläche nach dir. Wir haben noch mindestens zwei weitere Gruppen auf unserem Weg hierhin gesehen."

„Hölle und Himmel." Harry stöhnte. „Okay, wir müssen es Voldemort sagen." Er sah Dean und Hermine ernst an. „Wollt ihr mit uns in die Hölle kommen?"

Dean und Hermine wechselten Blicke, bevor beide nickten. „Das sollte informativ sein", stimmte Hermine zu.

„Passt." Draco verdrehte die Augen. „Ihr beide geht mit Blaise. Harry, ich nehme dich mit."

Harry verzog das Gesicht. „Habe ich jemals erwähnt, dass ich es hasse, nicht selbst nach Hause zu kommen?"

„Jedes Mal", erwiderte Draco. „Fertig?"

„Nee, aber lass uns trotzdem gehen. Tut euer bestes, das Geräusch zu unterdrücken."

„Ja, Mutter." Draco schnaubte und schloss die Augen.

Mit einem schwachen ‚Crack' verschwand die Gruppe von Freunden.

--- --- ---

Voldemort runzelte die Stirn, als sein Liebhaber und seine Freunde rein kamen. Harry, Draco und Blaise sahen wütend aus. Dudley und Piers schienen erleichtert zu sein. Hermine und Dean sahen aus, als wären sie gefangen zwischen Schock, Bewunderung und Ärger. „Was macht ihr alle hier?", fragte der Dämonenlord und stand auf.

„Fuck...", flüsterte Dean, die Augen geweitet bei der beeindruckenden Figur, die der Dämon in seinen wehenden schwarzen Roben und seinen ausgebreiteten Flügeln machte.

„Das Engelhafte Konzil sucht die Oberfläche nach mir ab", erwiderte Harry kalt.

Rote Augen blitzten gefährlich auf. „Wie bitte?"

„Du hast mich beim ersten Mal gehört."

„Harry...", flüsterte Hermine und zog den Engel am Shirt.

Voldemort explodierte plötzlich und Harry war der einzige, der nicht zusammenzuckte. „Haben sie ihren Verstand verloren?!"

„Du deutest an, dass sie überhaupt Verstand hätten", stellte Harry trocken fest.

Der Dämonenlord lachte eisig auf. „Da hast du Recht, Harry." Er flog zurück zu seinem Schreibtisch und landete vor dem jungen Engel. „Wir bezweifeln, dass Dumbledore es weiß oder er hätte uns gewarnt. Lass uns uns mal mit ihm unterhalten", schlug er vor.

„Oooh, nimmst du mich diesmal mit?", fragte Harry mit zufriedener Stimme.

Belustigung tanzte in den Augen des Dämonenlords, was Hermine und Dean überraschte. „Ihr könnt alle mitkommen, denke ich. Es ist besser, euch unter Beobachtung zu halten."

Harry lachte und deutete allen an, ihnen in das angrenzende Zimmer zu folgen. An einer Seite stand ein großer Spiegel, der leicht grünlich leuchtete. Der Dämonenlord aktivierte diesen mit dem Wink seiner Hand.

„Harry!", rief eine Stimme als Antwort auf ihr Rufen.

Harry grinste den schwarzhaarigen Engel auf der anderen Seite der Verbindung an. „Minerva! Das ist eine Überraschung. Ich dachte, Albus beantwortet den Spiegel immer."

Minerva McGonagalls Lächeln verschwand. „Albus verblasst, Harry."

„Was?!", riefen Harry und Voldemort. Dudley, Draco und Blaise sahen entsetzt aus.

„Sucht das Konzil deswegen die Oberfläche nach ihm ab?", wollte Draco wissen.

„Ich weiß nicht, was das Konzil macht", antwortete Minerva. „Sie sind heute Morgen alle mit einem wahnsinnigen Leuchten in den Augen gegangen. Ich hätte sie ja aufgehalten, aber…"

„Minerva, mit wem redest du?", fragte eine schwache Stimme hinter dem Spiegel.

„Albus, geh sofort zurück ins Bett!", verlangte Minerva wütend.

Der Große Gott Albus Dumbledore kam in ihr Blickfeld und blinzelte sie ein paar Mal an, bevor er Harry anlächelte. „Da bist du. Ich hab dich seit Jahren nicht gesehen."

Harry biss sich auf die Unterlippe, dann sah er den Dämonenlord neben ihm an. „Bring mich bitte hoch?"

„Harry, nein!", schrie Minerva geschockt. „Das Konzil wird dich töten!"

„Das geht nicht!", stimmten Dudley, Piers, Draco und Blaise zu.

Aber Harry starrte weiter bittend den Dämonenlord an. Voldemort seufzte. „Wir werden dich hochbringen."

„Albus, stopp diese Dummheit!", flehte Minerva den Großen Gott an.

Aber Albus nickte den beiden Liebhabern in der Hölle zu. „Ich werde euch in der Großen Audienzkammer erwarten. Bringt eure Freunde mit", sagte er und schloss die Verbindung.

„Also wenn das keine Einladung war, hab ich noch nie eine gehört", sagte Draco und leckte sich die Lippen. „Aber ich bin nicht sicher, dass eine Einladung für deine Sicherheit sorgt, Harry."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich muss gehen", war alles, was er sagte.

„Wir nehmen die Amulette zur Oberfläche", befahl Voldemort. „Zum Dursley-Haus, um genau zu sein. Von da strömen wir zum Himmel hoch. Miss Granger, du gehst mit Draco. Mr. Thomas, du mit Blaise. Mr. Polkiss, du gehst mit Dudley, bis wir die Oberfläche erreichen. Wenn wir da sind, strömst du mit Petunia, während Dudley zu uns kommt. Verstanden?"

„Ja, Lord", stimmten alle sanft zu. Voldemort nickte und zog Harry an seine Brust. Die zwei verschwanden in Stille.

--- --- ---

Petunia sah geschockt auf, als erst Harry und Voldemort und dann Dudley und der Rest von den Freunden der beiden jungen Männer in ihrer Küche auftauchten. „Was ist los?"

„Albus verblasst", sagte Harry ruhig. „Wir sind alle eingeladen worden, hoch zu kommen und das Konzil durchkämmt momentan die Oberfläche nach mir. Wir müssen schnell sein."

Petunia nickte und breitete ihre Flügel aus. „Wir strömen hoch, nehme ich an?"

„Ja." Voldemort nickte. „Du nimmst Piers. Wir nehmen Dudley."

„Was ist mit Harry?", flüsterte Petunia und sah ihren Neffen besorgt an.

„Blaise hat mein Armband so modifiziert, dass ich damit Hochströmen kann, erinnerst du dich?", erwiderte Harry mit einer Spur Belustigung. „Ich schaff das alleine."

„Natürlich." Petunia schickte Blaise einen dankbaren Blick, erhielt ein Lächeln als Antwort, bevor sie zur Küchentüre deutete. „Lasst uns gehen."

„Wir spüren keine Engel außer euch Dreien in der Gegend", erwiderte Voldemort. „Aber wir sollten trotzdem schnell sein."

Alle nickten und beeilten sich nach draußen zu kommen, um hochzuströmen.

--- --- ---

Harry rannte voraus und stürmte in die Große Audienz Kammer, ohne sich die Zeit für die Traditionen zu nehmen. Soweit wie er besorgt war, hatte er keine Zeit. Kaum war sein Blick auf Albus gefallen, rannte er zu dem Mann und umarmte ihn fest, ließ seine Tränen frei. Er wollte seinen Mentor nicht so verlieren.

Albus lächelte traurig und streichelte Harry sanft durch sein Haar und beobachtete Minerva, wie sie die Türen hinter den anderen schloss, die mit seinem Nachfolger kamen. „Willkommen."

Voldemort verengte die Augen. „Sie haben dich vergiftet", spie er. Er mochte den derzeitigen Gott nicht, aber er würde sich niemals auf die Seite stellen, die den alten Mann umbringen wollten.

Augen weiteten sich und Harry spannte sich an. „Ja, haben sie", stimmte Albus. „Sie haben nicht geglaubt, dass ich einen Nachfolger habe, also dachten sie, dass es sicher ist." Er schob Harry weg, so dass er dem Engel in die sich verdunkelten Augen gucken konnte, während er das Keuchen ignorierte, als bei einigen die Wahrheit erst durchsickerte. „Ich möchte, dass du das Konzil auflöst, wenn ich gegangen bin, verstanden?"

„Kann ich sie ein bisschen foltern?", fragte Harry sanft durch seine Tränen, obwohl seine Stimme einen scharfen Klang hatte.

Albus gluckste. „Nein, nein. Götter foltern nicht. Aber ich hab gehört, dass Dämonenlords das tun."

„Das kannst du laut sagen", stimmte Harry zu.

„Dumbledore, du solltest das jetzt tun", warnte Voldemort.

Der Große Gott nickte. „Tom, wenn die Zeremonie vorbei ist, möchte ich, dass du Harry mit dir zurücknimmst. Er wird schwach sein und das letzte, was wir brauchen, ist dass das Konzil ihn in die Finger kriegt."

Der Dämonenlord verzog seine Lippe, aber machte sich nicht die Mühe, wegen der Nutzung seines Geburtsnamens zu meckern.

„Gut." Albus sah Minerva an. „Geh mit ihnen. Sie werden eine weitere Person zum Hochströmen brauchen, wenn ich noch richtig zählen kann und ich will nicht, dass du dem Konzil alleine gegenüberstehst."

„Werde ich, Albus", stimmte Minerva dumpf.

Albus nickte und legte eine Hand auf Harrys Stirn. „Ich bezweifle, dass ein gebundener Gott so gut wäre, meinst du nicht, mein lieber Junge?" Harry nickte wortlos. „Ich, Großer Gott Albus Dumbledore, löse hiermit alle Fesseln deiner Bestrafung", murmelte der ältere Engel.

Harrys Flügel sprangen sofort heraus und er schloss seine Augen, um sich auf seine Magie zu fokussieren und lächelte leicht, als er sie mit derselben Leichtigkeit wie vor seiner Bestrafung fand. „Danke."

Albus lächelte. „Erinnerst du dich an die Worte der Zeremonie?"

„Ja."

„Gut." Albus trat ein paar Schritte von Harry zurück, dann sah er ihre Zuschauer an. „Werdet ihr alle Zeugen der Nachfolge sein?"

„Wir werden", stimmte Voldemort formell zu. Ein Chor von „Ich werde" folgte dem Dämonenlord, der die beiden Engel vor sich grimmig anlächelte. „Tut es."

Albus drehte sich zu Harry. „Ich, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, stehe hier als der Große Gott des Himmels und der Erde. Mein Ende nähert sich und ich muss meinen Stab an einen anderen weitergeben. Ich wähle Harry James Potter."

„Ich, Harry James Potter, stehe hier als der von den Engel Ausgestoßene und Lover des Dämonenlords Voldemort." Dieser Aussage folgte erneut stummes Keuchen, was sowohl Harry als auch Albus ignorierten. „Ich wurde in meiner Magie unterrichtet und habe gelernt, was ich brauche, um andere zu führen, wo sie hin gehen müssen. Ich akzeptiere den Stab."

„Haben wir Zeugen?", fragte Albus.

Voldemort war der erste, der sprach und setzte ein Beispiel für die anderen. „Ich, Tom Marvolo Riddle, auch als Voldemort bekannt, stehe hier als der Dämonenlord von der Hölle und der Erde und der Lover des ausgestoßenem Engels Harry James Potter und bezeuge diesen Machtwechsel."

„Ich, Minerva Athena McGonagall, stehe hier als die erste Hochströmprofessorin der Engelsakademie und Hauptberaterin des Großen Gottes und bezeuge diesen Machtwechsel."

„Ich, Petunia Evans Dursley, stehe hier als Geschichtslehrerin und Tante des ausgestoßenem Engels Harry James Potter und bezeuge diesen Machtwechsel."

„Ich, Draco Justis Malfoy, stehe hier als ein Mitglied der Dämonischen Wache und Freund des ausgestoßenem Engels Harry James Potter und bezeuge diesen Machtwechsel."

„Ich, Blaise Kim Zabini, stehe hier als der Cheftechnologe des Dämonenlords und Freund des ausgestoßenem Engels Harry James Potter und bezeuge diesen Machtwechsel."

„Ich, Dudley Gary Dursley, stehe hier als IT-Fachmann in der Menschenwelt und Cousin des ausgestoßenem Engels Harry James Potter und bezeuge diesen Machtwechsel."

„Ich, Hermine Jane Granger, stehe hier als Bibliothekarin in Guildford und Freundin des ausgestoßenem Engels Harry James Potter und bezeuge diesen Machtwechsel."

„Ich, Piers Pippin Polkiss, stehe hier als Automechaniker und Freund des ausgestoßenem Engels Harry James Potter und bezeuge diesen Machtwechsel."

„Ich, Dean Edan Thomas, stehe hier als Maler der Menschenkunst und Freund des ausgestoßenem Engels Harry James Potter und bezeuge diesen Machtwechsel."

„So bezeugt...", begann Albus.

„So sei es", endete Harry.

Dann, vor den Augen der Zeugen, begann Albus aus der Sicht zu verblassen, als er auf Harry zu schritt. Harry blieb fest, wo er war, sah den bewegenden Geist mit tränengefüllten Augen entgegen. Als Albus Harry erreichte, flüsterte er etwas, dass nur der junge Engel hören konnte. „Du wurdest geboren, um die Welt zu ändern, Harry. So sagte die Prophezeiung deiner Geburt." Dann trat der verblassende Gott in Harry, der die Augen weit aufgerissen hatte und verschwand komplett.

Voldemort bewegte sich mit Lichtgeschwindigkeit, um Harry zu fangen, als der neue Gott vor Erschöpfung zusammenbrach. Während er die ohnmächtige Gestalt gegen seine Brust drückte, drehte er sich zu den anderen, von denen viele weinten und seufzten. „Wir müssen gehen. Engel nähern sich der Kammer."

Minerva nickte scharf. „Strömt nach Quiraing in Schottland. Es ist normalerweise leer und ich glaube kaum, dass sie uns da suchen würden."

„Perfekt." Voldemort nickte. „Minerva, kannst du Dudley nehmen?"

„Natürlich", erwiderte der dunkelhaarige Engel kalt.

„Gut. Lasst uns gehen", sagte der Dämonenlord, bevor er sich zwang, durch die Wolken unter ihnen zu strömen. Mit ein paar Seufzern folgten ihm die anderen.

FORTSETZUNG FOLGT


End file.
